The Dark Future
by Fires of Eden Red Rose Aurora
Summary: The Battle of Exegol is lost, and everyone dies. In Limbo, Rey meets a solid form of the force, who asks her to change the past in exchange for being able to live her life, and Rey accepts, becoming the forgotten twin of Anakin Skywalker, Ryenne. However, she may lose herself in the dark-side due to her anger. Can she stop the Dark future? Can she be saved? I do not own StarWars!
1. Prologue and ch 1: Death and the Phoenix

**The Dark Future**

**Welcome to my new story. This was originally going to be called Guardian, but I thought The Dark Future sounded better. I'll call in DF or Dark Future, though. I would like it if you liked this story, but I really like it, and I think it will be awesome, even if you don't. It's my baby, okay?**

**Notes: First part of this chapter is in 1st POV, the rest of the story will be 3rd. I didn't normally write in first, and I thought it would be more powerful this way. I will update this story in blocks of words about 10,000 words, which may be anything from two to five chapters. As a result, updates will not be frequent, as per normal for me.**

**Note 2: I will try and make Rey more realistic and have more character: keep in mind she will seem OCCish due to events I will not reveal just yet. She's the main for the story, but because she will not come back to this time, she will still be herself but at the same time become another character, an OC. And she will have a pairing, which I will not change unless I decide that I can't get it to work. Feel free to try and guess though.**

**I'll say more at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death and the Phoenix**

* * *

I lay on the cold hard floor, very much aware of how much dirt must be in my hair: that is the least of my worries, though. I am staring at the sky above, watching the battle going on up there helplessly. My friends, who are my family are up there, and they're losing: the resistance, the last hope of the galaxy, is being crushed by the final order fleet. There is nothing I can do, for I am dying. It is painful to even breathe. I have been murdered by my grandfather: only a matter of minutes, seconds even, before the force, death, claims me as it's own.

How could anyone do that? Drain the life force of their own flesh and blood! Who is that evil? Maybe that just shows how evil the former emperor is: he maybe my grandfather by blood, but that's it. Yes, you guessed it, the emperor from the first Galactic Empire, who is the Sith Lord Palpatine also known as Sidious, is also my grandfather. Not that I have any reason to call him that.

Why you ask? Well, where to start? The most obvious and first thing that springs to mind is setting us, I mean the resistance and I, up so we all came here to be killed. All I can do is lie here and watch, waiting for the force to claim my soul. My timer reaches the final seconds before it finally stops, having gone through millions of hours, minutes and seconds to get to the end. It's about to reach zero, like it did for Luke, Leia, Ben, and Poe, Finn, and the rest of the resistance who have died already and are soon to follow: I'll be joining them all soon, and this is the end of the rebellion: there is no way we can survive this. This is the end, the final hour: we put up a glorious and long fight, and now we will be crushed as we are defeated.

Ben: my thoughts turn to him. He confused me, and even more now when he seems to have come back from the dark side. My feelings about him are all confused. Like it matters now, the only fate that awaits either of us is death. I know little about love, but I could be in love with him, but in what form that love takes I am not sure: just because we are connected as a dyad, doesn't set the kind of relationship we have. Sibling love, romantic love, or just infatuation: I have no idea, I could feel for him in any of those ways.

Now, I hear someone calling me. I know this is death, the force. The Jedi said there is no death, there is just the force. I think they're wrong: there is death and the force: I was once told of another branch of Jedi who believed in those words rather than there is no death. Whoever calls me sounds so peaceful, so nice: I am in pain now, and I can't wait to go to where there is no pain, no tears.

I've heard of the afterlife, and many believe pain, sadness, and all other emotions melt away, and every heart is gay: that sounds like paradise to me. I know my life has been taken early, but afterlife there is no more fighting the First Order or anyone else, there will be just peace. And I will be with them all, again.

"Rey, Rey. Rey! Come to me, child," the force called.

"I, I'm coming," I whispered as I drew my last breath. Rey: the last Jedi, the granddaughter of the last sith lord, granddaughter of the Emperor Palpatine, was dead along with the hope of the galaxy.

Shortly after her, the group of rebels making the ground assault on the Sith Star Destroyer with the tower for the fleet to leave the planet were killed. The ones in the air doing aerial combat lasted a little longer, due to Lando Calrissian arriving with the help of the galaxy, however, the newly revived sith lord released a barrage of force lighting which froze all the ships, quickly turning the tables back in favour of the final order. Many died from the lighting, but the ones who were still among the living were soon shot down by the colossal sized ships.

The galaxy was lost, the Final Order, the Sith Eternal Fleet, had won, and the people who remained among the living were put into misery, by order of the laws in the new empire that rise as a result. Many prayed for forgiveness, many prayed for help, but nothing came. They awaited their final hour when death took them. When everyone was gone, only evil remained in the galaxy, and it remained in the galaxy for all time.

#####

Once your finally dead, death itself is painless, at least not compared to what I was experiencing before when, you know, I was dying: I was so sad, and everything ached like there is no tomorrow, (which there isn't.) My life is gone, but now I am truly happy. I feel like I am floating, on a cloud: the great burdening weight of my role in the galaxy is gone. It had been dark around me for what could have been hours, days, years, eons, but now I can see light shining through my closed eyelids: I only just realised my eyes were closed. That voice, I hear it again. It asked me to wake up, but I am happy, I don't want to wake up.

Suddenly, I start to think about my life, all the misery, all the joy, all the times, good and bad. But something about this place lifted most the weight and sadness, and I somehow stayed with just remembering the good times, and I let those emotions take over. I was still sad through recalling the bad times, but I can push those away: I have never been able to do that before.

"Rey," I hear that voice again. I tried to ignore it, but it was insistent.

The voice was so gentle, and I was beginning to want to do as it asked: it was ever so kind. "Rey, open your eyes," someone asked me.

I slowly opened my eyes, but soon shut them as a stark, bright, golden roof greeted me. As you can probably imagine, I was surprised and shut them without thinking, though it didn't hurt. Slowly, I opened my eyes again, well prepared for what will come to my vision. My eyes did not hurt nor need any time to get used to the light, but I suppose that's what it's like to be dead.

I sat up then, and after a few seconds, I looked around. Everything here was the same bright, stark gold, but there were also a few lounge chairs, which were gold with red cushioning for people to sit on. I found the floor a bit odd when I looked at it: it looked solid, but it felt like lying on a cloud, and it looked a bit like the clouds were moving, too.

I was impressed by the roof: it was very high, and there were three chandeliers along the middle of it, all heavily lit with some form of lighting. I notice there are four doors scatted throughout this room, I wonder where they lead. They all had something on them done in gold, I tried to see what they all were. One had a man with horns on it, one had a woman with wings, another had a tree, and the last and smallest door had a bird of some sort on it.

Then I noticed two things: first, is my clothes are different. Rather than the cream outfit I normally wear, I am wearing grey-coloured robes. The final thing was, the elderly man standing next to me. He was dressed how Luke used to dress, and I thought he looked like a nice person: this man that is. They looked very similar: I could almost mistake him for Luke.

"Nice to see you are finally awake, Rey Palpatine," the kind man said. "There is no time here, but if there was, I'd imagine it would have been several years you have been sleeping."

**(Change of POV)**

"Don't call me by that name!" Rey snapped at him, for using the family name of her grandfather, (and father, probably.) She realised she had acted quite out of character just then, and felt bad for snapping as soon as she spoke.

"I understand why you don't want me to call you by that name. Because of him, correct? Don't forget, your parents went by that name, albeit they were never called that due to the life they led," the man said, sitting down on the floor next to her, explaining it all very clearly. "I do know you see Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker as your parental figures, mind you. Now, there is nothing wrong with that, just thought I would mention it."

"I didn't even consider that, and I guess your right. Yes, I do: thanks for pointing it out, I think. They were both so kind to me like I always imagined my parents would treat me: and they could have been exactly like them, but I'll never know. Who are you, may I ask?" Rey asked, admitting he had a point.

"Ah yes, I'm no one special, just a being. The best way to describe me is I am the force, so you may call me that. That is what I am, and I am taking shape as a human, currently: I take shape as the same race as the person who has just left the mortal world and visits this place. This is limbo, the gateway to all the possibilities, from here your next path is chosen: the doors lead to heaven and hell, of course, then the final two are the doors to rebirth," the man, the force said.

"Where do I go, then? Where did everyone I care about go?" Rey asked.

"They did pass through here," the force responded.

"Tell me where! I want to go where they went!" Rey shouted frustratedly, jumping up. Then she said, "Sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"

"Times of late have been hard on you: everyone is allowed to lose it every now and then, young lady. I considered your friends' lives, and they all, even young Ben: proceeded to heaven. It was an unfortunate event that made him turn to the dark side, and he may have killed his father, but he was remorseful, though it took time for him to get to that stage, and he didn't murder his mother even though the chance was given to him. Now you, Rey, will pass through to heaven: that I have no doubt. However, I have another option for you which I offer to everyone, but what I have in mind for you is special," the force's solid form said. "Since you're up, how about we go and sit on one of the chairs?"

Rey tried not to ask, but curiosity got the better of her. "What is it?" she didn't want to ask, as she had been through a lot, and she had had enough of life. The force form stood up, and both of them moved to the closest seat from where they were.

"Well, the thing is, it was not supposed to end like that: the galaxy, the Jedi, the republic: everything. While the galaxy itself is not about to die, the people living there and freedom have all died. The new empire is even crueller and unforgiving as the one that came before it, people are dying and begging to go: even healthy beings are begging me to take them. Yes, as you have probably guessed, I have a proposition for you, and you probably can guess what it is. Question is, will you take it?" Force asked as they sat down.

"What is it?" Rey asked reservedly, having a few ideas.

"Go back in time and change everything. If you agree, there are some things we need to discuss first. While time-travel is possible, what I can do is much more natural than what is known and not illegal, though it does mean you won't be able to return to your natural time, as this makes where your travelling to your natural place in time. You'll get to live your life through, though: as a result of it," the force explained. "After all you've been through, you couldn't return anyway, it would be too hard: the changes going back would make in your life would be too hard on you."

"How does that work? I'm confused," Rey asked, wearing an expression that said as much.

"Simple: I transfer your soul into the body of a dying person in the right period, so your soul and theirs merge which makes two people in one, but they also need some other things other than just simply existing. One is, they need to be the same species as you, so they need to be human, I do have an option who isn't though: different species work differently so you would have to get used to it, not to mention the different advantages and disadvantages between a twi'lek and a human which you'd also need to get used to.

"Two, they must have a similar personality, or at least similar views and morals, as otherwise, it is confusing for yourself and those around you. For example, if you like flying and the other person doesn't, that is going to be hard, because one minute you want to fly and love it, then the next moment it's the opposite," the force said.

"That must limit it down a lot. But why?" Rey asked, looking in confusion.

"I'll explain that further, but I have covered it. Not as much as you'd think, though, but when I add the other conditions, it narrows it down. The third factor is their force connectivity. It is not necessary, and you have the option to go for someone weaker. Because of how it works, if you become/merge with someone who cannot use the force, you will make them force-sensitive, but you will lose most your sensitivity to me, and I doubt you would want that, considering how powerful you are: I don't think it's for the best.

"Whereas with someone much more powerful, you would not lose anywhere near as much, perhaps none at all. Then lastly, and perhaps most important, the person has to be in a position where they can do something about the galaxy, without me having to meddle too much. That is to say, they need to be in a position where fixing this dark future you live in is possible, with me changing nothing accept just maybe pushing person a certain way so they crossed paths: just the person living past their death might be enough, though. This leaves us with four people in all," the force said.

"Because of those conditions, rules, whatever you call them, you are only left with four choices? How does this merging thing work, anyway? You still haven't told me!" Rey complained.

"I was just getting to that. I merge your soul with the other person's soul as I said before, but this is only possible when they are dying. You will be two people in the one body, working as one soul and human. To start with, you will have to sort both your memories and emotions, and after that, the original inhibitor of the body will change to be you as well as themselves, and you change to be them as well as yourself, and as a result both your base personalities change.

"The other way we can do it is wait until the person dies, and put you in their body. I doubt you will choose that, though. Among other things, it will be harder to fit in, as you have no way of knowing how to act like that person, whereas the other way you are still you but you are also that person, which means you can act like both or just one of you," said the force sagely.

"Your right, but are there any disadvantages to the first option?" Rey asked.

"Just, you will change to some extent, and I can't guarantee that will not lure you into the sith's hands," the force said grimacing.

"What?! I'd never!" Rey exclaimed, jumping up and glaring at him for suggesting such a thing.

"I know, but just because you wouldn't, it doesn't mean the other person might not. You have been tempted by the dark side before and almost taken it, and with having a more complex personality as you would get, it may cause that fall to happen," the force warned.

"I will risk it. It would feel... I don't know... wrong to do the other option. What are my choices?" Rey asked after considering it. She sat down then.

#########

"Well, there is Padme Amidala, the wife of Anakin Skywalker and mother of Leia and Luke. She's a bit later then I'd ideally like, her death, I mean. Due to her lack of force sensitivity, you would lose a lot of your power and ability to use so much of the force, though not as much as someone else," The force said.

"So, some of the abilities I have, I wouldn't be able to do them and they'd be harder?" Rey summoned up.

"Yes, not to mention there is the awkward thing about the fact she can't control the force, the extended part of me that is, but you becoming her would mean she suddenly had the ability as such. You would have to work out how to get around that or hide it.

"The second option is Anakin Skywalker. Though his death is a much later time than I'd like, and I always find that when you change genders you have a lot of trouble fitting in, which can ruin your chances of getting the perfect image for this to succeed, and you do need a good image in one form or another. An oddessy in character can make people mistrust you," Mr Force said. "When I wipe memories completely this is not an issue, so it is randomly decided if you are born girl or boy in your new life."

Considered he didn't have a normal name like Rey did, nor did he suggest something she could just call him, Rey thought she'd just call him Force.

"Now, the third person is Ahsoka Tano: she's probably the best bet, she is a different species, though she's a bit later than I would like, but very much in a good position," Force said.

"The last one?" Rey asked. She wanted to hear them all, but Ahsoka did sound the best so far.

"Ryenne Skywalker, the long lost twin sister of Anakin Skywalker," the force said.

"He had a sister? Why am I only just hearing of this now?" Rey asked, surprised. She was surprised, shocked: that was just beginning to list how much she was not expecting that.

"The girl was sold away from her family at a young age, but at the age of eight she ended up on Naboo after she was freed from her slave master. The orphanage she lived in was bombed during the Naboo Invasion, and she like everyone else who lived there was killed: the girl was just nine-year-old.

"I expect it was a painful subject for Anakin, especially after she died which he would have known, though only subconsciously, so he tried and mostly succeeded in forgetting his sister. When you are force-sensitive twins: your mentors Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker are a perfect example of this, being separated by force is painful though you may not know it. This is due to a special bond which all twins have, but force twins are just different. When one dies, it is very painful for the living twin. Some people can live with the pain, like Leia, and Luke would have succeeded, too. Others block it out, and forget about the twin after a spell, though they will feel that hole the departed twin leaves for all time. Anakin fits that last bit," the force man said.

"Force-sensitive twins are very rare. They feed off each other in many different ways, including being able to share power, and they can communicate naturally by telepathy, though they need to learn to access it. None force-sensitive twins can, but it is much harder and not that clear. They more just know what the other is thinking," the force said hurriedly.

"That's terrible! What happened to her, I mean. I find that interesting, though," Rey exclaimed. She was saddened, but Rey supposed lots of children died, she should be thankful she wasn't one of them. Her life on Jukku was a harsh one, and upon reflection she was should be glad she survived.

"The only problem is, she was too young to understand most of her life: she is a very angry, resentful and bitter child. The only thing I fear is if she is let live, she may be drawn to become a Sith, for the reason of revenge on those who wronged her. She is very vengeful: she killed the slave master who bought her from Watto, and it was an accident, but somewhere deep down in there she wanted that to happen, which is understandable, but I think you know what I'm getting at. Ryenne was freed from slavery as a result, and brought to Naboo, the closest planet to the minor one she had been on previously, with them both being in the same system. But if it weren't for that accident, he would still be alive and she'd still be a slave," the force said.

"Do you think I could do it with... not, let me rephrase that: could I do it as her?" Rey asked.

"Potentially yes, but realistically I have not a clue," the force said, shrugging.

"If I succeed, all those other people will be saved still," Rey said slowly.

"Yes, but if you fail and you are dragged to the dark side, everything will be the same, perhaps worse: what you saw before you died will happen again if you fall," the force warned. "The choice is yours, though, and the important thing is, Rey, Ryenne has the same morals as you, so she has the potential to come good. If she got the chance, she would have been out there saving the galaxy with her brother, even if she'd go and hunt down and kill anyone who correctly wronged her."

"I'm willing to risk it. What now?" Rey asked impatiently.

"Impatient, eh? Be careful, is my advice: being impatient, hate; all those things will lead to your demise. The dark side is not bad on its own: it takes a strong person, but it is possible to use the light and the dark, and just the dark without becoming evil. The door with the bird on it is the one you have to go through. Feel free to go through whenever your ready: I will take my leave, and prepare your transition into Ryenne's body and the merging of souls. Good luck," the force said.

"Thank you," Rey nodded. "Will I still be able to call myself Rey?"

"Yes, that is a shortening you will find she has used quite a bit. Try to enjoy life, as not only is this a chance to save the galaxy, but also your second chance of life: remember that and don't waste it," the force nodded. Then he said, "You have one more question."

"The dyad between me and Ben? Is it broken and what is it?" Rey asked.

"Ah yes: a unique bond between two individuals is formed every few thousand years, and they will have a unique relationship that will range from sibling, to romantic, to just about anything else: the individuals are never related, leaving that choice. It can give you extra power, too, but you both died before you could try it, and as a result, the dyad is broken. As Ryenne, you will not be part of a dyad, so this knowledge will be useless to you unless you meet another dyad pair," the force explained. "Is that what you were wondering?"

"Yes, thanks," Rey nodded. Then his form faded, leaving Rey alone.

She looked around, seeing it was all the same minus the force man. Rey sighed and stood up. Why was she doing this? She had had enough of life, but she wanted to save all those people; her friends, her family, and give them all the chance to have a better life, and maybe not fall to the dark side, in Ben and Anakin's case. She knew if she was successful, everything would be different, and depending on when they defeated him, Rey of Jukku could never exist: she didn't know, as she didn't know when she would be able to defeat Palpatine, and she didn't know when her father was born.

She hoped she could enjoy life as Ryenne: she was a little unsure about the girl, but she would give it a go. The hero within Rey wanted to save as many people as possible, and risking herself falling and turning into an evil woman was a risk she was willing to take. Yes, she would be Ryenne, but she'd save her life by merging and becoming the same person, which counted enough for Rey.

Rey stood up and looked around, forgetting which door had the bird on it. It was a small door, the smallest in fact, and the bird engraved on to the door looked like the legendary bird called the phoenix, that supposedly lived forever, and instead of dying, turned to ash only to be reborn from said ashes.

As she approached, the door opened to reveal a white mist. She heard the force speak to her: it said, "Are you ready? There is no turning back once you go through that door."

"I'm ready. Why is there a phoenix on this door?" Rey asked.

"Ah yes, the rare phoenix. They only exist on few planets in the galaxy, and even then, sightings are rare: they only appear to the pure of heart. Merlynel and Alderaan are the ones with the most sightings. Now, they are known as the creature of re-birth, and everyone who uses this door is going to be reborn, but into the same galaxy as they came from, so it seems quite fitting: the one which will mean you are reborn into a different galaxy or universe, has a tree of life on it. Generally, when people walk through either door, they lose their memories of past life or lives, but for special people, like yourself, I let you keep your memories. Good luck, Rey: you will find it quite full on when you arrive, dear girl, but you'll soldier on through it. Now go: the past awaits you," the force said softly.

"Thank you," Rey said, with a genuine smile.

She then put on her warrior's face and looked into the bright light awaiting through the door. She could do this. She WOULD do this. Despite that, nothing could stop the tears falling from her face. They were tears of fear, sadness, joy and everything else possible.

"This is for everyone. You may be all dead, now, but you'll be with me through this next step. We all deserve a better ending than the one we got! We deserve a better life! I promise you'll get a better chance, I promise. Now, let's go and stop the dark future!" Rey said through her tears. As she finished speaking, she felt the presence of all her friends and her parents, despite barely knowing them: Poe, Finn, Leia, Luke, Ben, them, Rose and everyone else from the rebellion were with her.

She wiped her tears away and strode forward. As she did, the light got brighter and soon she was engulfed by it. Rey stopped walking as she felt herself, everything about her and around change. After what seemed like hours, but could have only been seconds, she felt herself begin to pass out, just as the smell of fire and burning flesh filled her nostrils.

* * *

**Alright, disgusting note to finish on, but it seemed like a good idea. If the soul-merging seems confusing and you don't understand feel free to Pm, and I will try to explain it better. We know Anakin doesn't have a sister, but we don't know much about force conception, (Unless you want me to give them a father,) but it's possible it could create twins.**

**Merlynel is made up, and I will put an info and fact sheet about it on my profile, eventually, along with other made-up places. I don't ship Reylo, and the kiss at the end of the ROS made no sense what so ever. It's not illegal to kiss someone, even if you just like them, and that's what I think of it as, friends or sibling-like relationship. In my opinion, there is no build-up for Reylo, and Rey is too good for him. He did not deserve redemption.**

**And the force is the force, but it took the form of a person to talk to Rey. There will be a few OC planets, and then there will be some actual OC characters. And Rey will be accepted into the Jedi, though she might leave and try and re-create the grey jedi, if she can't change the order.**

**Part of the story will be exploring the force, and learning to use both sides without falling. Will Rey fall despite her best efforts? Will she come back if she does? Only time will tell.**

**I can't think of anything more to say, so see you. Bless you, and I hope you all have a wonderful day/night! **

**And this story is going to be Bl**dy long. I have only written three chaps and its nearly twenty thousand, mind you the next chapter is a monster. Suggestions for cover photos would be nice, and anything else you want to suggest.**


	2. Ryenne

**Chapter 2: Ryenne**

**I was meant to upload this last night, but it got too late, then this morning I was busy. this chapter is over nine thousand words, a monster for me. As a result, I am not completely happy with parts. Thank you for reading this far.**

**At the end of the story I will tell you what changed between the first idea of the story and actual writing. There will be some of that at the end of this chapter. I decided Qui-Gon Jinn will survive, due to the soul-merging: that was from the original idea I had, and it kind of got left there. Obi-Wan still teaches Anakin, because I prefer that. And Shmi will probably survive in this story.**

**The reason I chose Ryenne is I wanted her name to still be Rey, otherwise, I would have gone for something starting with A, such as Anabelle. And Ryenne is pronounced rain: I made up the spelling because I originally had Rain, but I wanted it to be believable that she would get called Rey.**

**Thank you for getting this far. Anakin and Rey will meet in chapter 3. and, who is going to be Rey's master? Hint, it's Jedi Master, or at least, she's one and on the council before the ROTS, and its a female.**

**Please note, this story MAY go up to M due to violence and well, the clone wars. Not for sexual themes. It might be mentioned a pair of characters were at it, but in the actual chapter they might kiss and cuddle, that's it, and that's all I can cope with, with me finding relationships too complicated and the idea of being in one disgusts and creeps me out, and I have never been in a relationship, or do a plan to. And I am around the eighteen age mark, (without telling you my age, within two years, you can work out if its older or younger,) so it's not like I'm thirteen.**

* * *

Rey had passed out, but when she came to again, she smelt death, fire, ash, blood: all things she was too well acquainted with. "_Lovely," _she thought, wishing they were not the smells to greet her.

Rey then realised something or someone, had a tight grip around her right wrist. She groaned: everything hurt so much! She only opened her eyes for second before shutting them, enough time to see a man to the right of her. She guessed the guy was the one holding onto her wrist-he was probably checking her pulse.

"OVER HERE! I found one under the rubble! She's alive!" the man called out. Or that's what Rey thought he said. She couldn't be sure, as her ears were ringing very loudly, and there was a vague buzzing sound. That was not the only thing she noticed. She thought she felt different: everything about her felt different. She took a deep breath, then Rey tried to remember what exactly had happened.

"Really? That's amazing. Take her to the hospital as soon as possible! It is nothing short of a miracle she's still alive, and who knows how long she will survive! There is a medical capsule just outside: I thought to unload it," someone answered.

Rey tried to remember what happened, and she had some luck remembering things. She remembered what happened on Exegol, much to her sadness, then her talk with the force. She felt new memories flood into her mind, and she soon realised they must belong to Ryenne Skywalker. But only the memories of what had just happened, so far: she was sure the rest would come, though.

**(Flashback!**)

The last few days had been scary for Rey and everyone else who lived at the orphanage. A few days ago, the children had been out playing when the Orphanage Matron, Mar-Maris, one of the few gungans who had left their native tribe to live among the rest of the Nabooians, had ushered all the children inside for no apparent reason. She didn't say what was going on, despite being asked by nearly all of them, and before they knew it, the doors were locked and windows were closed and locked, then sheets, blankets and curtains were put over the windows, blocking the light.

It was like living in a dark box, and Rey at least hated it. she had loved it when she was free, but now she felt like she was a slave again. She was not being abused and had less to do, but the feeling of captivity was there. This lifestyle also seemed to attract spiders, and she hated spiders.

Eventually, an older child, Tom Peeping, a togruta, managed to peek outside without the matron catching him in the act and stopping him. After seeing the mess outside, he demanded answers. "Miss! There are Battle Droids outside! It's a mess out there! What is going on? I saw them shoot a man when he just ran past! He looked terrified! But he wasn't moving, I think they killed him! Then they were escorting another family, and they had handcuffs on them! Even the kids our age!" he asked. It was easy for them all to see he was horrified by what he had seen.

"There has been an invasion on Naboo targeting Theed, and they have taken over the entire planet, including where we live, Keren, though there have not been any home invasions, yet, thankfully. But there have been some Theed, according to the wireless.

"Don't worry, as long as we stay here, we will be quite safe. I am sure the queen has made it safely off the planet by now, and as we speak, she will be getting help from the senate and Jedi to end this and free the planet. She is one of the best queens we have ever had, and she always puts the people first. She a true leader and a good one, even despite her age," Mar-Mari said soothingly. Many children had started to stress when they heard the news: there had been crying, tantrums, and a whole lot more until Mar-Mari had spoken just then, then they calmed down a bit.

Ryenne (Rey) had not shared the matron's optimism everything would turn out fine. She knew it wouldn't, and Mar-Mari noticed she was not convinced. Mar-Mari asked Rey briskly, "What the matter, Rey? Everything is alright, we will be okay."

"No we won't, mam: I can feel it! We are all going to die!" Rey had exclaimed. She remembered herself crying, which was understandable. Many children looked at Rey, alarmed at what she had said.

"Nonsense, child! Now, stop spreading such awful lies! You have no way of knowing that! You're not a Jedi! Your just a stupid girl! Now stop, you have already scared the other children," Mar-Mari said, glaring at her.

"Yes, mam," Rey nodded. She stalked off than to go and sulk: the matron had always hated her, and Rey never knew why! Rey disliked her just as much now, as she had no reason to like her. "When we get killed as I have foreseen, I hope you get to die first and suffer a painful death," Rey muttered darkly.

Rey hated the woman, and she had made her life at the orphanage miserable: it was supposed to be much better than her slaves' life, but as far as Rey was concerned, it was not that much better in the grand scheme of things. She was nearly always plotting her revenge against Mar-Mari for making her life miserable, and Rey had spent many rainy days plotting all the ways she could make her suffer. She sometimes plotted her revenge for some the other children, if they had bullied her, got her into trouble, or done something else she thought warranted her getting back at them.

She was finally getting what she had wanted, though Rey did not have the desire to kill Mar-Mari, as there was only a limited amount of suffering, as you eventually died, and she just wanted to make Mar-Mari's life as miserable as she made Rey's.

Five days of the hiding inside the orphanage, supplies were starting to run out, and everyone was worried about their future. The day of the explosion started off like all the others since they had locked the doors and Mari-Mari had told the kids they could not leave. Tom kept looking out, while Rey and many of the others searched for a secret exit: they believed there must be one, though perhaps more wishful thinking than anything else.

At lunchtime, Rey opened the cupboard under the stairs. Everyone else had overlooked this spot and thought there wouldn't be one there, but Rey thought it was the perfect place for a secret door. Now, as she investigated the glorified broom cupboard, she thought she heard what sounded like a droid or fighter ship fly overhead. Rey stopped and listened, stiffening her body in fear.

That was most unusual, and Rey wondered what it could mean. She was scared Keren was going to get attacked, she had been since Tom revealed what was going on outside, and Mari-Mari had come clean and told them about the invasion. There had just been droids patrolling the streets, but Rey had wondered how long until they start doing more damage or sent more droids into the city? Or forced people out of their homes and took them to camps like what was happening in Theed.

A few seconds later, there was an explosion and the roof and the rest of the building collapsed as she heard a bang. Rey, along with everyone else, screamed, then she hit the deck, and that was the last Rey remembered.

**(Flashback ends.)**

Back to the present, Rey fell unconscious again as she heard someone say to her, "You're okay, kid: we will get you to the hospital real soon."

Rey had no idea what happened around her, but she soon found herself in the mind of her new body. Here, she came face to face with a dark blonde girl: Rey assumed this was Ryenne Skywalker, before having merged with Rey.

"Who are you?" the girl asked accusingly.

"I'm Rey," Rey said, taken aback by the girl's manner. "Are you Ryenne?"

"Yes. You are from the future, aren't you? Why have you been transferred into my body?" she asked firmly.

"To change the future. It is a very dark place, and the galaxy is in shambles. The force allowed me to come back and transferred me into your body. You died in that explosion, originally," Rey explained.

"I see. I accept this, Rey. Our souls will merge and we will be together as mind, soul and heart beating as one: when you think, it will be both of us thinking that same thought, we will be the same person, two Rey's as one. We will not meet like this again as a result, because we will be the same," Ryenne nodded, then she gave a small explanation of what would happen now.

"It will take a while for me to get used to you," Rey said.

"Yes, we are similar but very different. It will take time for both of us, but we will get there, other Rey," Ryenne said, giving her small smile. Rey would later see when she saw all of Ryenne's memories, this was the first time in years she had smiled.

"Take my hand for us to fully merge," Ryenne said, holding her hand out.

Rey looked down at Ryenne's open hand, then took it firmly. Suddenly, Rey found herself alone, but she knew Ryenne hadn't gone far: they were merged as the force said they would be. Suddenly, all the memories and emotions came flooding in, and Rey found herself overwhelmed.

!#####$####!

As the force had told her, Rey found that Ryenne, (Well, herself now,) had a whole lot of anger and hate within her, and she began to work out what had caused it. Firstly, some was aimed at her mother for letting her be sold off, then to the matron, then to the different slave-masters she had had in her time as a slave, even though one was dead, she still hated him, which was understandable. Boy, the force was right: this girl, no, Rey thought, herself, she could hate and be vengeful to the end of time.

There were many other emotions, too, and Rey tried to reason with herself. It wasn't her mother's fault, but the nine-year-old part of her was struggling to come to that reasoning. They were all slaves, and none of them had any control over if they were sold on or not: she was sure her mother would have stopped it if she could.

Rey lost some of her hate towards her mother, due to seeing the fact Rey saw her mum could do nothing to save her, but nothing could erase the resentment. The girl still blamed her mother, partly. Rey had been sold to a heavily abusive human, and he was horrible: he abused all the slaves sexually, male and female: he wasn't sexist when it came to that.

Many years had passed, and little Rey eventually lashed out and choked him with the force. She had been horrified upon finding out she killed, no murdered him, as she discovered she had used the dark side of the force at that age: she didn't care that a man had died. Rey then breathed, knowing she had accessed the dark side before and she hadn't turned, meaning she could do it again.

She recalled she had had another slave before the one, Watto, she thought he was called, but Rey couldn't remember much except they gave out hard punishments. It was fortunate they had been sold to Watto in that regard, for many reasons.

When the body of her former slave master was discovered, the police of Jinnrior (the name of the planet) had been called, and they quickly dealt with the slaves, not caring the man had been murdered. They were trying to get rid of slavery, which was a movement that had been going on for some years, and this was a step towards that slavery-free planet. There were not many other slave masters left, and the policeman who spoke to Rey said he believed there were two others still to arrest.

Rey and the rest of the slaves had been taken to a medical facility on Naboo, and when questioned about what had happened, they had their slave-chips removed. They had a check over upon arrival, and after staying there for three weeks and having another checkup, then Rey was sent to an orphanage on Naboo, and the others were sent to other places such as Youth Shelters.

Keren had a free spot in one of their orphanages, so that's where she was sent. There were two others in the beautiful city, but they were all full. She had seen little of the minor planet, (Jinrior) but she liked the dark mystical jungle, and missed it a little.

She had been excited to go to the orphanage, except the matron seemed to dislike her the moment she arrived, and she tried to warm to Rey, but never quite made it. After accidentally pushing another kid into a tree, (Rey had gotten angry and pushed him with the force,) the woman stopped trying to like her.

That covered everything up until the current day. Rey would have to speak to herself over and over to try and weaken those negative and dangerous emotions and get rid of them all. Rey had done that before and it had worked, so she was convinced it would work again. It worked a little, and she was much better, but of course, the hate and stuff hadn't gone far.

Rey went through the memories and emotions for a little longer, until she had gone through everything until the current day. Suddenly, she felt herself be summoned into the world of the awake beings. "Rey? Come on, it's time to wake up," the force called, trying to wake her up.

Rey tried to force herself awake. When she finally did, she jumped about a foot into the air. "Yah!" she screamed, landing with a soft thud. She realised she had landed on a bed, a soft bed. Much softer than any beds she had slept in before: the resistance had the best beds, but nowhere near as soft as these.

"Calm down, young miss," a droid with a female's voice said: it was on Rey's left. Rey quickly looked around, and after staring for a moment, she realised it was a medical droid, though an older model. Rey then noticed how small her hands were, and she realised she was a child. She remembered how old she was: nine-years-old, that would explain her small hands.

"Sorry," Rey quickly apologised.

"Why are you apologising, child?" the droid asked disdainfully.

"Because I shouldn't have woken up like that. I struggled to wake up, you see," Rey explained.

"Yes, you were in a deep sleep for a few days: for five days since you were found. You have had a few dips in the Bacta Tank during that time, and your injuries are almost fully recovered. Now, some men wish to speak to you, child. Do you feel up to it?" the droid asked.

"Yes," Rey nodded, tensing up. After her last slave master, she was not trusting of males, particularly human ones.

"The main reason their here is because, like all of the rest of the sentient beings, they are wondering how you survived the explosion: that bomb dropped on the orphanage should have killed you, child. You are very lucky," the droid acting as a nurse said.

"Yes, very," Rey nodded solemnly, knowing how she survived. Then the droid left, to go and get the men, presumably. She was sad about the deaths of the young people, of course, but not as upset as you might think.

The medical droid luckily thought this meant she was grieving for the people who died in the explosion and didn't question it further. Though, the droid would never consider there was a mysterious motive behind a change of demeanour, as they would never consider that: it was too complicated for them.

The droids were smart and clever, yes, and had a little empathy, but there was something a robot could never have, which meant they would never fully understand sentients, and they would hardly ever consider any possibility except for the most obvious. Rey discovered this fact when she met C-3PO: her eyes had been opened to how droids worked... she loved the droid, despite the annoying habits.

A few minutes later, a mon calamari and a zabrak entered the room. Rey relaxed a little, but she was by no means completely relaxed. They were dressed in robes, and Rey knew straight away they were a pair of Jedi. Luke wore traditional Jedi robes, and these were exactly like that, though one was a bit darker and one was a bit lighter than the ones Luke wore.

"Hello, young one," the zabrak greeted.

"He, hello," Rey said, stammering.

"No need to be afraid, young one. We are Jedi from the temple, and we just want to chat to you. I am Hungraen Ne'ilk, and this is my padawan, Davie Joyne," The mon calamari said. "What is your name, first of all?"

The Jedi sat down, and then Rey spoke. "Ryenne, sir, but call me Rey," she said.

"Do you have a last name?" Joyne asked.

Rey thought carefully, and she tried to decide if she should tell the truth or not. "Yes, yes, I do," Rey said slowly, deciding to tell the truth.

"Would you mind telling us?" Hundraen Ne'ilk asked kindly.

"Skywalker," Rey responded.

"Ryenne Skywalker, nice. Now, do you have any idea how you survived? We have been evaluating the site and we're investigating what happened, and from what we can gather, you are extremely lucky to survive that. Would you mind telling us what you were doing leading up to the explosion?" Davie Joyne asked.

"Okay. No, but I was investigating a cupboard under the stairs; we were running out of supplies, you see. We were locked inside for our safety and we didn't leave due to the invasion, so we were hoping to find a secret passage so we could escape, and I was checking the cupboard.

"I think the cupboard was originally a place where a cleaning droid was kept, but the matron couldn't afford to keep it any more, so she sold it and used the money for food: that happened just after I arrived. Anyway, I heard a rumbling which sounded like a ship flying over, then I heard something fall and then, everything around, above and below me, exploded: the roof caved in, the walls started to fall: that's about all I remember," Rey said. That was true, and there was no need to add the bit about the merging of souls.

"I see. What do you think you'll do now? Do you have any family?" Ne'ilk asked.

"Yes, I think so. I have a mother and a brother: I can't go back there, though! They are slaves still like I was, I think they are still, anyway. But something happened to my master and he died which freed us, the slaves: I was sold to a different one to the rest of my family, you see," Rey deadpanned. The Jedi could tell she would like to go to her family, but all in all, she didn't sound that upset, and she didn't seem that upset about the people she knew and had lived with were all dead. Ne'ilk found that very curious.

"Right. We want to take a blood sample, just for our records. It may help with discovering what exactly what happened," Joyne asked, noticing the suspicious look she sent their way.

"Surely you could ask the staff for one? They take them, don't they?" Rey asked, raising her eyebrow. She knew that could not be the exact reason they wanted it, but she wondered what they could want a blood sample for.

"Yes, but we Jedi like doing it ourselves," Ne'ilk said, easily avoiding answering the question. Surprisingly, all Jedi were taught how to answer questions like he just did.

"Alright," Rey nodded slowly.

"Okay, just hold your arm," Ne'ilk nodded, as Joyne rummaged around in a bag he had. He pulled out a needle for taking blood, and a bacta swab to clean her arm.

"Alright," Rey said nervously, doing as he asked.

"Just a few seconds and it will be over," Ne'ilk promised, rubbing the arm with the swab. Then he put the needle into her arm, and it was barely painful at all: Rey was impressed. She normally found needles painful.

"That didn't hurt much," Rey remarked as Ne'ilk but the cap on the end of the needle.

"When you have a touch, it doesn't. We have had enough information now, Rey. We may meet again. May the force be with you, young Skywalker," Ne'ilk said, and Joyne nodded before saying the same.

"See you," Rey nodded, watching them go. She sighed, what was she going to do now? A doctor came in then to check up on her and had brought her some items for drawing pictures. Rey had never drawn much as a child or an adult, so it was something new, but she enjoyed it she soon discovered. They also brought in a datapad from one of the schools In Theed: it had basics to a fairly high grade in all subjects. She enjoyed that, too: she learnt some new things, but some of it was very easy for Rey, too. She didn't get to finish it before she eventually left, though.

###|

The Two Jedi, meanwhile, went to their ship and scanned the sample. "Force, master! I think this is the same midichlorian count as that boy Jinn brought to the temple: maybe slightly lower, but still! That is insane," Davie (Joyne) cried.

"I know. He was called Skywalker too, wasn't he, padawan? And she said she had a brother," Hundraen (Ne'ilk) said, after thinking for a minute or so.

"And she was a slave! Which that boy was! He has to be her sister," Davie said, clicking his fingers.

"She used the force to survive that explosion, but I am impressed on how she managed to access that power with no training," Hundraen said, thinking. He was a little suspicious of her though: just something about her, seemed off, for a child, anyway. If she'd been an adult, he would have brushed it off, but something about how she behaved was something a child wouldn't do.

"Well, she has a high midichlorian count, so it is expected she may be able to pull off a feat like that. Was it just me, or did she seem to have a lot of hate in her? I could have imagined it," Davie said. "She also seemed to not trust us, which is healthy, but more distrust then I would expect."

"From what she said, it is hardly surprising: she spoke like someone who knew a lot of people who she had a lightsaber to stab with, and she also seems the type who will not get attached to people easily, but if she did, you'd be a fool to harm them. She seemed quite vengeful, which is why I think that. I wouldn't put it past her to have killed her former slave master, though perhaps in self-defence, which is understandable: but still," Hundraen said thoughtfully. "As for the distrust, I suspect she was sexually abused at one point in her life, by a male slave master."

"What do we do now? What do we do with the kid?" Davie asked.

"I am not sure. We need to inform the council of the development, and perhaps go and investigate her background and origin. Though if we compare blood samples, we could find out if she's his brother," Hundraen said, sighing. Great, more work: all he wanted was to return to the temple.

"The council only accepted that boy because Qui-Gon Jinn begged them to, they would not accept her" Davie pointed out. "Despite the hate, she has no attachments, or she seems to have none. I'd expect she'd be attached to her brother and mother, but perhaps she hasn't seen them for years which would weaken that. It would make her a better prospect in some regards, but there is no way the council would bend the rules twice."

"I never said they would. However, we need to do something with the kid. Master Yoda told us when he returned from the celebration on Naboo, that creature Obi-Wan Kenobi killed was a sith, and there is a Dark Lord of the Sith, the master, still lurking around. One without an apprentice, too: that is never a good thing for vulnerable children, like her," Hundraen said.

"You think she's in danger, don't you?" Davie guessed, after a hard minute of thinking.

"Yes, I do. I will ring the council and let them decide, though," Hundraen nodded. He then learnt over and turned on the comlink so they could contact the council.

###########################

"What do you think we should do, Masters?" the holographic figure of Hundgraen Ne'ilk asked Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Galia, Master Nu and the rest of the Jedi Council, though a few were not present physically, which meant Hundraen and Davie were not the only holograms.

Hundraen had the luck to contact them during the daily meeting, which would mean they would get a result and response quicker. He had just finished explaining about Rey, their observations about the girl, and their concerns.

"Hmm, tricky it is," Master Yoda responded.

"I'm nowhere near as good as seeing the future of a person compared to you, Master, but I think she could go either way: I'd call her a blank sheet, even if her future is clouded," Hundraen said.

"Much like Anakin Skywalker. Isn't that the same midichlorian count as the boy had?" Galia asked.

"That's another thing: her surname is Skywalker, and she says she has a brother, though she didn't say his name," Joyne said.

"Qui-Gon said the boy was a slave, right?" Hundraen asked, thinking about the injured Jedi. During the battle of Naboo, He and his Padawan, the latter who was now a Jedi Knight, had been fighting the Sith Apprentice when Qui-Gon got badly injured. He had been very lucky: he could walk, though only on a good day, and not too early on a cold morning. He could have very easily been killed, even if most days he was unable to walk and needed the aid of a wheelchair. Though he was taking medication for something else, Hundrean didn't know what, but there was a limit to what it could be, as Jedi only gave medicine for a small variety of illnesses.

"Yes. He said there were some pictures in the Skywalker home, and one right at the back, there was a holograph which had two kids: a girl and a boy. I didn't think much of it, but Jinn said jokingly he thought they were twins, but he said there was no proof so he didn't ask. Mrs Skywalker never said anything to imply it, apparently," Plo Koon said after several seconds. He had been curious about the whole Tatooine adventure and asked everything when Qui-Gon had returned. It was not like Qui-Gon had anything better to do, anyway.

"Well, that makes sense, then. Any medical droid could confirm the connection with a blood sample from each party," Nu put in. "Bur your right: they have the same count, exactly."

"True. Master Yoda, I read there is a special connection between force-sensitive twins: is that true?" Gallia asked.

"There is, though, much to learn on the subject, we have. The girl, may get targeted by the sith you think, Knight Ne'ilk?" Master Yoda asked Hundraen and Davie.

"I believe so. Her story, which we just told you, has spread throughout the planet very quickly, she has become quite the talk of the planet, after Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, of course. It would only be a matter of time before it gets to the Sith Master," Hundraen said pleasantly. "If I were a Sith, the girl would be a perfect new replacement."

"I agree with him. As much as I'd hate to bend the code bent for that purpose again, the only option is to bring her here and find something to do with her. We will be responsible if it gets out we left her, to the mercy of the Sith," Luminara Unduli said gruffly. Many heads turned at that: everyone knew she was a stickler for the rules, and following the code down to the last letter. Much like the rest of the council and Jedi a whole, minus a few. Though, everyone nay Unduli and Windu would be willing to bend those rules, as long as the Force willed it.

Hundraen was surprised: he knew Luminara was one of the loudest of the group complaining about allowing Anakin in, and here she was being the first to agree to allow the girl here. He suspected she was worried about what would happen if they left her there like he was.

"It is not Anakin or this girls' fault we don't go to the outer rim," Hundraen said calmly, knowing he was sticking his neck on the line. Many were surprised by him speaking openly like that, very unlike him: it seemed to be a day of Jedi surprising each other. Though, many masters had to agree with his statement, though no one would voice it, which didn't bother the Jedi Knight. Still, it would be nice to know.

"Knight Ne'ilk does have a point," Depa Billaba said reservedly, and Jocasta Nu nodded to agree with her.

Hundraen got thinking about Anakin Skywalker, which made him think of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, like Hundraen, had been raised by the Jedi and was used to their ways and code, like the age limit, though, Obi-Wan seemed to be more the type to follow without ever questioning it. Qui-Gon was a different matter: he openly defied the council and fought tooth and nail for changes to be made on numerous things, not just the code. Not that it ever did anything, except make them all hate him: that was the main reason young Billaba, who was very inexperienced really and very young, was on the council above Qui-Gon Jinn.

The man was a great Jedi, and a good duellist, though perhaps not the best in the order, but he was no slouch. Despite that, he was very rebellious, which rubbed off onto Obi-Wan Kenobi. Well, to some disagree, at any rate. Why else would he agree to take Anakin Skywalker on? Qui-Gon, being unable to walk reliably, was not able to teach the boy because of the disability, as his ability to use the force also had been affected, but Obi-Wan had said he would train the boy as his master wanted, which surprised everyone.

It was no secret Qui-Gon was like a father to him, (Jedi council thought their bond was too strong, but Ne'ilk did not comment, way too dangerous,) which is maybe why Obi-Wan felt obliged to take the boy his master had fought tooth and nail to be allowed into the order, only for them to agree just as he was injured: no one else would teach Anakin, most likely. If that was the case, which he thought it was, Hundraen took his hat (figuratively) off to the newly knighted Jedi Knight.

The match didn't seem that bad. Many people said their personality differences were not great, but Hundraen begged to differ. Yes, Skywalker was as reckless as they came, and everyone heard him get told off at least three times a day due to him doing something reckless, stupid, or just doing something which a Jedi was not supposed to do. But when they worked together, they worked well.

While Hundraen didn't think much either way about wherever or not Anakin was treated unfairly, by he couldn't help but wonder how they expected a boy raised in a different way to the Jedi, to be suddenly able to act perfectly like them.

Hundraen didn't hate or despise Anakin Skywalker like some Jedi, but he wasn't fond of him either. That didn't mean he couldn't feel sorry for him when the other initiates teased and bullied him, because they were jealous. After Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated that sith, everyone wanted to be his student, so when Skywalker, the black-sheep, the boy who everyone was jealous of because the rules were bent for him and he was so powerful, was chosen as Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan: the backlash was unavoidable. Even with all the training in the world, no one could prevent people from being jealous and discreetly bulling the boy: some knights couldn't and wouldn't be able to help themselves, either. Not to mention he didn't have to do the exam which all the others did.

Despite that, the boy was still taking some of the youngling lessons for two reasons: he had a lot to catch up on, and two, his master was only newly knighted, which meant he had a lot to learn, and he needed to learn to deal with the boy's reckless streak.

This got Hundraen wondering: during Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's duel with the sith, there was a large tremor in the force, which distracted all three of them and there was a momentary stop in the duel. Luckily it happened, otherwise Qui-Gon would be dead: the distraction meant the sith's lightsaber went in at a different angle, saving him. The previous angle would have meant he would have died very quickly, with no chance of survival.

Hundraen and his padawan had worked out the time the bomb on Rey's orphanage would have dropped, and he started to wonder if Rey caused the tremor. Timing-wise, it would fit perfectly, and despite the seemingly solid case, Hundraen found thought there was something odd about the whole thing. What happened would not have caused a tremor normally, but because of the odd underlying feeling it had, he thought anything was possible.

Back to the task at hand, though, he had spent enough time considering the hot topics of the Jedi Order, and there was not that much to consider. Hundraen was not sure why he had gotten to thinking about that, and then onto the overly complicated arrangement between Skywalker, Kenobi and Jinn.

Hundraen and Davie were being asked to wait while they decided upon what to do about Rey, and while they argued Hundraen started thinking about other things. Even when they discussed things doing things within the code, you'd be surprised about the amount they found to argue about.

Luminara had expressed her opinion, though very begrudgingly, Adi also agreed, using the reasoning of potentially being able to study force twins, and Dooku also was among the Is. Many were on the fence about it, such as Jocasta. Bipa wanted to talk about it a bit more, along with two others. There were still plenty of masters who said a stern, hard stony, no way.

It was several minutes before the council made a decision. There was screaming: well maybe not screaming, but certainly yelling, arguing, and a lot of debating. Eventually, they called to Davie and Hundraen to say they had made a decision.

"Bring her: nothing has been fully decided, yet," Windu said, sounding like he had just been told he was spending the week with senators.

"Very well, Master Windu. Jedi council, we will be back with Ryenne Skywalker: before the week ends, hopefully," Hundraen nodded.

Very well," Master Windu and Yoda said, nodding. Everyone else nodded and everyone involved, including Hundraen and his padawan, said, "May the force be with you."

"Back to the hospital then, master?" Joyne asked as soon as the comlink was shut off.

"Yes. We won't be able to leave straight away, as I doubt they are ready to release her yet, as she's only just woken up," Hundraen responded.

"I see," Davie nodded.

"let's go back in a couple of days," Hundraen said. "We can go and check with the queen to make sure everything is alright with the gungans, and there haven't been any more threats from the trade federation. They may also need some help with the clean up still, too."

########&&

Meanwhile, the staff at Theed Hospital were curious about the girl from the Keren orphanage and thought she was quite mystical. A droid had seen her when she first awoke, and he hadn't told the rest of the staff much, so they all tried to go and see her so they could find out all about the girl to try and solve the mysteries about her. Then they compared notes, with much the same results: they were not getting far.

Her survival of the explosion when her home was blown up was what had them so interested, and some said she had survived with magic, but they were corrected to be told they believed she was to have used the force, which to most none-force-sensitives was magic. After all, it made sense, and people said force-sensitives can do things with the force without training, and then she had been visited by some Jedi which also suggested that.

Rey, meanwhile, was happy enough in the hospital. She did activities on the datapad for education, (though she found maths hard, boring and seemingly useless,) and she enjoyed drawing as well. The hospital had a nice garden full of something called a rose, which came in pink, blue, red, yellow, black, orange and in varies different tones and had varies smells. Rey's favourite place was a hidden spot by the small waterfall: she had been allowed outside the day after she woke up. Time seemed to pass slowly here, not that she minded: it made a nice change.

Rey knew she was in danger of falling to the dark side due to her extreme anger, well, ability to hold grudges to be precise, but she had worked it all out. She worked out which memories came with which emotions, and she would keep on top of it and in control herself: there would always be a small chance she would fall, though. Rey told herself was going to be fine: she would save the future, and she would save herself, Ryenne/Rey.

She was still struggling to remember she was only nine-years-old, and as a result, she got upset when she couldn't do something because she was a child, or something was harder because of her size and age. There were a few other things she was getting used to, but she was getting there.

The only one Rey would allow herself to hate without having reasoning with herself would be Palpatine: she would get her revenge on him, even if it was the last thing she did. Rey knew it was unJedi, but she didn't care: her hate and want to destroy him was justified.

She wondered what the Jedi duo had wanted because their visit had been very odd. Rey hoped they might consider taking her into the Jedi Order, as that would be wonderful. Rey would hopefully learn how to use the force properly without having parts rushed or skipped, and she hoped to become a proper Jedi. She knew she had been taught most the stuff she needed to be considered a Jedi, and Luke and Leia had hinted as much, but considering she stood no chance against her grandfather, (well, sort of grandfather,) she evidently had a lot to learn, or maybe she just needed practice.

Rey started to sob, seated on a nice large stone: she had been so weak! Everyone she loved and cared about had lost their lives as a result, and the guilt was murdering her.

She would not let it happen again, and she would stop Palpatine once and for all. Hopefully, she could get Anakin, her brother, (she still had to get used to that,) to help her, and they could do it together. Rey would not let the future she knew happen again. Palpatine would die once and for good this time, with no way possible to come sneaking back. Rey made a goal to go and find a Sith Wayfinder, so she could visit Exegol and destroy anything there: she didn't know, but it was possible he had gone there already and built a base.

If so, he was probably already starting to create the Snoke clones, and construction of the final order would have already begun. That fleet would have taken years to build, with many prototypes, demos, and experiments in the process to create them. The only problem was, if he found out, she would have more assassins after her than she could poke a lightsaber at. That would be some years off, though, as you needed to be fifteen to get a pilot's licence, and eighteen to make long-distance trips on your own, which that would class as.

Rey considered herself in the mirror then, getting her mind off her hated sort of and sort of not grandfather, for now. She had dark blonde hair which was showings signs it was going to change colour; from the looks of it, she would have brown hair as an adult. Her eyes were blue, and in her overall appearance, she looked quite different from what she had looked like: she would later see she was practically a female version of her brother. Though, sometimes Rey swore she saw herself from when she was that age on Jukku, but only for a second, maybe two. Long enough she saw it, but short enough Rey wondered if she imagined it.

Four and a half days after she woke up, Rey was coming in from outside for lunch, feeling very proud. She had secretly been practising lifting pebbles, and she found it easy. Though, it was hardly an amazing feat and hardly going to defeat the Sith Lord.

The reason it was exciting was, it proved she was able to control the force in some form already, but just about anyone could lift stones that size, as long as they knew. She knew, as Luke once said, using the force was about more than lifting rocks, though big rocks and multiple big boulders was an impressive feat.

But, Rey thought she had noticed it was a little harder to do so than she remembered, but that could be her age, too. She thought it could be either, as the force had warned her she would most likely lose some of her power, but she also knew a child compared to an adult would be very different in that regard.

The nurse who was taking her back disappeared about halfway to her room: Rey was being escorted back for lunch. Rey shrugged, she could find her own way back. Just as she went to walk off, Rey heard people talking, and their voices were going from an office she was just passing. She went closer to eavesdrop when she thought her name was spoken, she would have gone passed otherwise... probably.

"Ryenne Skywalker is in perfect health! We can't keep her here forever! We have to let her out!" Nurse Heather, a tholothian, exclaimed.

"All very good and well, but the girls' a bloody orphan! She has nowhere to go! What do you want, to leave her to fend for herself on the streets?" someone else, Rey was not sure who said.

"We can't keep her here! We will need her bed! People will start to wonder!" Heather cried desperately.

"Maybe another orphanage will take her, there are others on the planet," a smooth voice said. Rey believed that was Jogan, a man from Merlynel. Then he suggested, "I could maybe talk to some of the orphanages and Youth Shelters back on my home planet."

"If I may, sirs and madams, there is a ninety-five percent probability the girl has some living family member somewhere in this galaxy," a medical droid with not much personality said.

"Yes, but how do we find them? There are at least a million humans in the galaxy," someone asked. Rey was sure if she could see them, they would be raising their eyebrow.

"Please! Can we all just stop this! We need to do something, yes! But arguing is not it!" a female nurse or doctor said: without seeing her, Rey couldn't name her. She heard footsteps from inside as if someone was approaching the door, so Rey quickly moved on.

After lunch, Rey was playing around on the datapad when a droid came in. "Jedi Joyne and Ne'ilk here to see you," it said before leaving.

"Them again?" Rey asked, wondering what they wanted, as she had given up on believing she may get taken to the Jedi Temple. She would almost kill to see that: she'd heard it was amazing to see back in the day of it's was in its full glory.

"Hello, young Rey," Ne'ilk said as he entered, followed by the padawan, Joyne.

"Hello," Rey nodded shyly. She was nervous about what they were going to say, and she just felt shy for some reason. It was odd because Rey had never been a shy person, in either lifetimes.

"We have a proposition, suggestion... whatever it's called: we have one for you. If we may sit down," Ne'ilk said.

"Sure," Rey nodded, not taking her eyes off them, excitement bubbling. She hoped she wasn't disappointed.

"We told the council about you, and they want us to take you to Coruscant so they can speak to you personally. Would you be interested?" Joyne asked kindly.

"Why?" Rey asked, tilting her head.

"They are interested in you," Ne'ilk said, not wanting to say too much.

"Why not? Where will I go, though? Will it be nice? Now the orphanage is destroyed, I have no idea what I am going to do, so why not?" Rey asked.

"We will find somewhere for you: the nursing staff asked if we could help relocate you," Ne'ilk said with a small nod.

"When do we leave?" Rey asked.

"We will have to check with the hospital staff, but later today. Would that be okay?" Joyne asked.

"Yeah," Rey nodded. "It's nice enough here. The garden is nice to walk in, and I have some activities on a datapad, but after a while, it gets quite boring and I want to leave."

"Fine. We will see you later, hopefully," Ne'ilk nodded.

"Do the Jedi have clothes I can borrow? I don't want to wear hospital gowns out of this place," Rey asked. "The hospital might want to reuse it, too."

"Sure. There are some spares in the ship, probably: they might be a bit big, that's all," Joyne nodded.

"That would be fine," Rey said, then she nodded. She then said, making a joke, "I'd say I'd pack my bags, but I only have this bottle-cap necklace from my mother."

"I'd imagine everything else you owned would have all burnt in the explosion," Ne'ilk nodded. "Considering how burnt you and the clothes you were wearing at the time, it is fortunate your necklace is okay."

"Yes," Rey nodded, just considering that.

"See you later. Behave, child," Joyne and Ne'ilk said.

"Gee thanks!" Rey said, scowling at them as they left.

###########

The nurse told Rey she was going to be discharged that evening, and she couldn't wait to get out. It was nice enough here, and Naboo was very beautiful, but she had always been a very active person, so being stuck in a hospital was very much quite dull.

Rey would certainly like to come to this place at a later date, as it was beautiful here on Naboo. She also wished to visit Alderaan, too: the place Leia was raised. She had always talked about it so fondly, and Rey wanted to see the snowy peaks it was well known for.

From a slave, from a scavenger to being a rebel, to being a pilot and Jedi: life had never been dull for this girl called Rey. Even at the orphanage, they played plenty of games, had field trips, and of course, there were always chores to do around the place. Yes, Rey was excited to leave. Just after dinner, the Jedi came, and it was still very light outside. Rey perked up upon seeing them.

"Am I free to go?" Rey asked, jumping up. She was a little nervous about the trip to Coruscant with the two Jedi, but she reasoned with herself: they would do nothing to her.

"Yes. Would you like to put these on?" Joyne asked, handing over what looked like a grey tunic and brown pants. They were very old, and a bit on the worn side, but they looked like they should fit, one way or another.

"Yes please," Rey nodded, taking them. She quickly ran into the refresher and came out five minutes later, with the hospital robes draped over her arm.

Rey had glanced at the mirror on the way out and thought the clothing was similar to what she wore when she was left on Jukku. She recalled clothing similar to Jedi attire, was common on most farming and desert planets.

"Ready to go? The nurses and doctors said just to leave the hospital clothes on the bed," Ne'ilk said impatiently.

"Yes, sir: I am ready. More than ready in fact. Do I need to sign anything? Or are there any papers that still need dealing with?" Rey asked.

"All sorted. With yourself and your things, we can just walk out," Joyne spoke up rather quickly.

"Okay, well there's just me," Rey said, giving a small smile.

"Good, let's go," Ne'ilk nodded, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

The walk from the hospital was fairly silent, though Rey was constantly looking around, admiring the beautiful city. She noticed there were a few speeders been used within the city, but as a general rule people seemed to walk in Theed, like in Keren, now she thought about it.

"You don't mind walking, do you? My master is a bit of a scrooge, so he didn't hire a speeder, which means we have walked most places. Of course, the space between Theed and Keren is a bit far to walk, so we had to catch a taxi then," Joyne said to Rey, though she had to look up at him because of the height difference.

"Joyne," Ne'ilk warned, shooting his apprentice a stern glare. Joyne seemed to be very good at testing the boundaries or at least making jabs at his master.

Rey giggled, but she said, "I don't mind, this city is amazing. There is so much to see!"

The walk to the hanger the ship was in was a fairly long walk, and they passed several important buildings including a bank, but Rey couldn't help (again) but think she'd have to make a return trip to this planet at some point. While most of it had been repaired, there were still signs of the destruction the Naboo Invasion had caused. Rey liked spotting all the different ships and naming them, though not out loud: she did that when they got to the public hanger.

"Here she is," Ne'ilk said, as they came to the ship they owned. Rey looked at it and appreciated the ship: nothing fancy, but it looked as though it would get them around safely.

Rey was a bit disappointed with her knowledge. She knew the ship was a transporter, and it looked as though it could defend itself in some way, at the very least to give them a fighting chance to escape enemies. Rey had seen many ships in her travels and back when she lived on Jukku, she always went to find out they were called, but she had no idea what this was. She was pretty sure it was a different sort to the type of ship the falcon was, (her favourite ship of all time,) but that was about it.

After stopping for a few seconds to take the ship in, the Jedi hurried Rey onto the ship. They took off almost straight away, once the Jedi had done the pre-takeoff checks, and given the ship a once over to make sure it was safe. Rey was told to sit in the cockpit until they were out of Naboo.

"What does that do?" Rey asked, pointing to a random button. She was worried she may seem a bit mature for her age, as she had never been around children that often, and she was asking about things she imagined someone would ask in the most childish manner she could muster.

On top of that, she hoped to pilot ships later on, so it was an idea to find out how different the ships were from the ships in the future. They Jedi answered all her questions and didn't seem to mind her asking, or think it weird.

After the ship was safely in Hyperspace, Ne'ilk suggested to Joyne, "Would you like to show Rey around?"

"Do I get a choice?" Joyne asked, suppressing a groan.

"Yes please!" Rey exclaimed.

"Okay, Rey. I'll show you where the bunks are, just in case you would like to lie down and rest?" Joyne nodded, standing up.

"I like ships. That would be good, and I would like that. I have never been shown around ships," Rey remarked. Ryenne's side of her hadn't, as she had just been thrown in the cargo hold when she was taken to another planet, or asleep, so it was a half-truth and half lie.

"Well, right this way. There are no droids on this ship, but there are some games somewhere here. Have you played many board games?" Joyne asked.

"No," Rey shaking her head, then they left the cockpit.

* * *

**I am not happy with how some sentences are in this chapter, but it is the best I can do, for the time at least. Ne'ilk and Joyne won't have a that big part. Ne'ilk will be someone Rey knows, and Joyne will be a friend. I wanted to add OCs, as it makes sense, and they are just characters unless you guys really like them.**

**If you guys want, send me an OC character or planet via review or PM. For characters, include name, basic appearance, race, the planet of origin and if their force-sensitive or not and if they're a Jedi. You can add extra info though. The planet: name, system, and it can be an existing system, native races, type (ocean, desert, jungle etc,), what the atmosphere is like, (earth-like, too cold etc,) than anything else.**

**Mar-Maris, I hope you didn't like her, because I didn't. And Alderaan is my favourite SW planet, but I thought using Naboo would be better, because we can tie-in the explosion with the invasion.**

**Now: originally my idea for the beginning of DF, was Rey was going to be from Corellia, and be a pilot. she was also older than Anakin, and Anakin was a year or two older, too. I originally had Rey meeting them all on Tattoine with her being there to free Anakin, and she gets involved by offering to take them to Coruscant. I came up with the idea after watching the last Jedi but it was when we discovered Palpatine was still around, but I liked the idea of having everyone die which could have easily happened in ROS, and what happened was she failed to defeat Kylo Ren and Palpatine and had lost hope, maybe the resistance was losing members too, I can't remember. As a result, originally Ryenne came to Rey as a spirit and there was no weird force man.  
I changed that because I wanted Anakin and Rey to be full siblings, and I would have probably had to make them half in that. I also had Rey doing something to help save Qui-Gon, rather than explaining it by getting distracted by a tremor. But hey, the paid screenwriters do some odd things, or don't explain them properly, so why can't an amateur fan writing fanfiction?**

**If you read that, thank you! Go and have a treat, you deserve it. And thanks for reading! See you next time. I will probably update my painting traveller series next, but I plan to get Merlynel and Jinrior's details on my profile before my day ends.**


	3. A Whole New World

**Chapter 3: A Whole New World**

**All my chapters from here on will be named after songs. I feel this one from Aladdin suits because it's a very different world to the one she knows/knew.**

**Ugh, glad to get this update up. It's been a real monster, especially now I'm writing in a HP competition again. And guess what? I have another annoyance. For some reason, I feel like I need to constantly swallow, 'cause of saliva, but really all it's doing is making my jaw sore. No idea if there is a problem with it making too much saliva or something else is haywire. Also, it feels like there's a lump in my throat when I swallow. I hope it goes away soon, because it's really the pits. Probably came up due to stress, as you can probably imagine.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I perhaps am not so happy with how I have written this, but I will go back over earlier chapters at the chapter ten mark.**

**SW not mine.**

* * *

After the excitement of travelling through space had worn off and she'd investigated the ship. She'd investigated it after being shown around by Joyne, Rey felt quite bored. Neither Jedi were that interesting in the way of conversation, and they were talking about jedi things for most the trip, so Rey was left to her own devices for all that time. Of course, she'd played a couple of games of Dejarik with them both and had a sleep, with them setting off late in the day, but she was left on her own other than that, with nothing to entertain.

The last time Rey had travelled anywhere by space was to Exegol, and she was leading the Alliance through the unknown regions to face off against _him _and the final order fleet. It had been a thrilling adventure, but what transpired was something she'd like to forget. Rey ended up crying a few minutes later, as she recalled the adventures she had with Finn and Poe. The one on Pasaana stuck out the most, and she was not even sure why.

She gave a teary smile to the room, despite there being nothing to look at or smile at. She enjoyed listening to the two boys' bickering, they did that a lot; she used to tease them about secretly being in love, though they denied it, of course, not that there was a problem either way.

She had not been above laughing at them, either, but it was always fun just to watch their reactions when she teased them. That was long before Kijimi though, and what she discovered there: that was a day Rey longed to forget.

Those times didn't exist now, and hopefully, those events wouldn't transpire. She then thought to the last time she had travelled by space in this time, though it had only occurred a couple of times. She could only recall twice: once where she was badly beaten up and covered in injures. That was a very short trip and she had been seen to by a medical droid, and the other was when she was barely old enough to talk. She was shoved in the cargo hold, lonely, cold, alone with no one or nothing except her bitterness and upset because she had been taken away from her brother and mother.

"Rey, are you okay?" Joyne asked, poking his head in. He must have heard her crying.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, just thinking about the other times I have travelled in space. Neither trips were very nice, and the first one I can remember was traumatic," Rey sighed. Then she found herself explaining those events to him. Not the ones in her other life, though they could quite possibly happen again.

"I see. I'm very sorry, Rey: sounds horrible. Look, I know nothing about what their planning for you, but if you don't get taken into the Jedi Order, you'll probably get to go into the Jedi Corps, don't ask what that stands for, and they are very interesting from what I know, and it's a good life. At the very least, I know you'll get passable beds and three meals a day, along with no beatings, not even as corporeal punishment," Joyne said awkwardly. He didn't know what to say or do, but he felt as though he should do something, so he used his knowledge from reading up on things.

"Thank you. That would be an improvement on before, I'd be happy with that," was all Rey replied with. "Can you tell me more?" She asked as an afterthought.

"I don't know much, but sure," Joyne nodded.

After hearing about the argicorps, exploration corps, Ne'ilk came in, changed a few words and told them they'd arrive at the temple in twenty minutes. Joyne went with his master to help landing preparations, and Rey felt a little jealous: she hoped she could have a jedi master, one didn't die before she was finished her training. While Joyne wasn't finished yet, but he had been Ne'ilk's padawan for four years now, (she had heard a bit about both of them on the trip,) which was longer than her time learning from Leia and Luke combined.

She thought the life the younglings and initiates not taken in as padawans sounded nice, and something she could cope with. If it weren't for the fact she had a galaxy to save, Rey thought she would be quite content with that life. But alas, she had to work towards one goal, and achieve it no matter what: stop Palpatine, save Anakin, and prevent as many deaths as possible, all to stop the dark future she came from.

But, to understand how it all worked, (to get into the Jedi and help save them,) Rey knew she had to be told the structure of the Jedi, and it was handy Joyne practically volunteered it. She now knew the children brought in were called Jedi younglings or initiates, and until they either reached the age of fourteen or were taken on as Padawans.

The ones not chosen were sent to the varies offshoots of the Jedi, who did things like experiments and explore things like forgotten temples. Both of those sounded and were very interesting: that's part of what made Rose so interesting when Finn introduced her, she knew a lot about engineering and chemistry, meaning she and Rey used to talk for hours about it.

Joyne told Rey of the Jedi ranks and what was expected at each: Padawans would work under a Jedi master or knight until they were deemed ready to take on the trials, and if they passed they became a Jedi Knight. Every now and then, one would become a knight without taking the trials, though it only had happened once before recent times, and only ever was allowed in unusual circumstances.

A Jedi Knight was someone who went out and took part in a lot of missions and were the ones most often in the public eye. They would take on at least one padawan, as well as obtain several years of knowledge until they were considered fit to become a master. Jedi Masters might take on padawans, but that was rare as they had other responsibilities, such as negotiating, while all Jedi aimed to negotiate and avoid violence, masters had to keep things good with the senate which was not always easy.

When a Jedi Master is considered very wise and knows most of what there is to learn, they can be considered Grandmasters. However, Joyne knew getting that title was more complicated than that, so he had little more idea on how it worked, and the current ones were Master Yoda and Master Windu.

After musing over everything she had learnt, Rey stood up and got off the bunk she had been sitting on and walked to the front of the ship where the Jedi were. They would be arriving at their destination soon, and Rey thought that seeing the space view of a planet was part of visiting it.

######

Coruscant was a planet covered in city, and it was rather interesting to look at, albeit Rey supposed it could be hard to tell if the buildings were land or buildings. Judging by the planets' position compared to the planet's sun, it was daytime, but Rey knew it would look good during the night when all the lights were visible, and she hoped to see that.

Rey was excited, as this was the first time she would visit a city planet for more than five minutes or a flyby. Then again, except for desolate planets such as thick forests or horrid deserts, she had never spent that much time on a planet. She was just thankful they didn't return to their base on Hoth: that sounded hellish.

This was the first time she would (hopefully) get to spend time and look around on a planet, one with a reasonable amount of civilisation that is. She had seen one maybe two cities before in her life, with those planets being a bit too high profile for the alliance, she now bounced up and down, excited.

"Keep still, we are almost there," Ne'ilk said annoyedly. They had entered the planet's orbit by now and were starting to enter its atmosphere.

Meanwhile, Rey continued to rush around the cockpit taking in everything she could see, accidentally elbowing or knocking Ne'ilk and Joyne several times. She wanted to see all the buildings, and any sights she could see. She had never seen so many tall buildings before: while there wasn't much natural beauty, the city had a certain beauty of its own.

"Rey! Stop rocking the boat!" Ne'ilk cried, glaring at her.

"It is impossible to rock a starship!" Joyne pointed out, and Ne'ilk glared at him despite knowing he was telling a genuine fact.

"Sorry," Rey said, stopping a few seconds after he requested it.

"See that big building with the crown of five spires? That's where we're headed, the Jedi Temple. For help working out where it is if you ever find yourself needing to make your way there, it is in the senate district of the Galatic City, youngling. The temple is very old and holds a lot of knowledge.

"As the guardians of peace, we mostly keep to ourselves, with only leaving the temple when there is trouble, which happens a lot as you can imagine. We have a hanger a little bit away from it: we normally travel by speeders to get to one from the other, but there is a secret passage just in case," Joyne said, pointing to a grand building with five spires. It stuck out just due to its design, though Rey could see other extravagant buildings, seemed to be the place for them.

"What's that one over there?" Rey asked, pointing to a mushroom-shaped building. It was probably in the same area/distract as the Jedi Temple, and it was easily the oddest building she had ever seen.

"That's the senate building: all the senate meetings are held there, and all the senators have offices there. The Chancellor lives in there: they have quarter all to themselves, along with a personal apartment elsewhere," Ne'ilk responded, slightly amused: it was amazing how many people thought the senate building was strange.

"Who is the chancellor? What do they do?" Rey asked. She was curious, and she was anxious to know if Palpatine was chancellor yet.

"I am not sure: there was a vote of no confidence made by Padme Amidala the Queen of Naboo, but it was so hectic then, I have no idea who got the most votes and replaced Chancellor Valorum. I'd expect it would be Mr Palatine, the former senator of Naboo, him being a former senator is why alone I think he must be chancellor. As for what they do: the chancellor position is very important and he or she is in charge of the republic and makes all the important decisions; the final obstacle to pass something if the senate agrees," Joyne explained. "Like us, too, they help keep the peace."

"We have been off Coruscant for a few days and I hate the Holonet, so neither of us look at that," Ne'ilk explained. "If we had we'd be able to tell you all about the new chancellor, I'm sure."

"Yes, my master has rubbed off on me a bit in that regard. When I look at the news, I read the first few articles and that's it. Very important information can be missed by looking, and if everyone knows it... well, I would look pretty stupid, wouldn't I?" Joyne told Rey.

"Ah, right," Rey nodded, distracted from finding out Palpatine is chancellor already.

Once they had landed in the hanger, they left the craft and stepped onto the planet. The two Jedi passed a couple of other Jedi, including one acting as a security guard, before coming to a line of speeders. Joyne said they were for travelling around the city, and there was a lock on them so the only Jedi could use them. Each Jedi has key-pass to use them, he said.

"Since it's your first time here, and we have nowhere to be, we are walking in the front today. As you probably saw, Rey, there is a path straight to the temple and there is a small passage to there from the hanger," Ne'ilk told Rey.

"Okay," Rey nodded, trying to remember if she saw that.

After exiting the hanger, and passing the line of speeders which face the wilds of traffic and city, they came to a plaza-like thing. There was a building to the right, but Rey couldn't see much about it, yet. Perhaps when they were a bit further away from it and around she'd be able to see.

As well as she had seen from the sky, she was seeing a lot more detail you could only see from the ground, which included a grand staircase leading up to two very big doors. She looked the other way, and asked, noticing there was a bit of a fort-like wall around the temple, "What's that space over there without any wall like everywhere else? Is it somewhere you can land speeders?"

"Very well observed, Rey: that's where the visitors land. When we deal with senators at the temple or people alike, they can fly to an entrance that takes them straight into the temple, or just there," Ne'ilk nodded, smiling at her.

As they led Rey up the stairs, she noted there were some huge statues. There were four statues, and she thought they looked like Jedi, she wondered who they were. There were a few people who looked like Jedi hanging around outside, along with some civilians probably: Rey noticed there some Jedi hanging around the edge of the building like they were guards.

"Are they guarding?" Rey asked, pointing to one. She would normally try and do it discreetly, but she didn't bother as a child was not that aware yet.

"Yes, they are," Ne'ilk nodded.

"And who are the statues?" Rey asked, stopping and pointing.

"They, Rey, are the statues of the Jedi who built the temple," Joyne said, bending down.

"Come on," Ne'ilk said impatiently. The other two nodded, and followed him through the front doors, with Rey muttering about him being a spoilsport, making Joyne laugh and earn another glare from his master.

#########

After entering the temple, Rey gasped and looked around as they walked around and she looked around: it was amazing. She admired everything, and she felt at home immediately. "How do you find your way around?" Rey asked, amazed at the homely feel. She could hear the force whispering to her, and he/it told her they would be able to communicate from now on.

"With practice, everyone gets lost. Someone will show you around later. Now, the council meeting should still be in progress, which is handy, no waiting around while they call one," Ne'ilk said, glancing around to look for the time.

The rest of the trip was silent, except for Rey asking about something every now and then. She mainly settled for looking around, for many reasons, one being a few people were giving her odd looks. Rey felt a little self-conscious, but she wanted to look around too. Hopefully, she'd get shown around, or be able to look around later.

They had to travel up into one of the spires according to Joyne, and they used a turbo-lift to go up, which followed, she supposed. Rey had no idea when what the council chambers looked like until they came to some brown wooden doors that looked fairly innocent.

"This is where the fabled jedi council hold the meetings," Ne'ilk said. A human girl was standing out the front, looking bored stiff until she saw them, and then she became very excited to see them.

"Master Ne'ilk, the council are in a meeting," she said boredly.

"I know, Padawan Nicki, but they will be expecting us: I sent Master Yoda a message saying we were on a way," Ne'ilk responded.

"Okay, sir. Just let me tell them you're here," Padawan Nicki said, giving a small nod. She quickly walked into the room behind her, giving another glance back as she went.

"One of the jobs of a padawan is that: to keep watch of the council chambers when a meeting is going on. One of the advantages is it gives their master a bit of a break, especially when their at that age," Ne'ilk told Rey. "It teaches them about dealing with boredom, too."

"Come in," the padawan said, coming back out. She opened the doors for them and allowed them to proceed.

Rey gave her a small smile, and the other girl gave her a reassuring smile in return. It made Rey feel better, despite feeling ready to breakdown.

The room they had entered was very round and had big windows overlooking the city along one side. There were chairs scattered in a circle around a yellow sun-shaped pattern in the middle of the room, this was painted onto what almost looked like a lilac stage. Next to it was a brown flooring, then there were a few pillars in the room, as well as a small door to exit or enter through on the other side. Rey then looked to the chairs, and each one contained a person, though a few were holograms: she wondered where they were, as Rey thought that meant they were out of the temple.

"Jedi Knight Ne'ilk, Padawan Joyne, returned you have," one of the chair occupants spoke. He was dressed in jedi robes, and had green skin but looked only Rey's height, perhaps slightly taller. She had not seen any images of him, but she thought that was Master Yoda. He was said to look and have a very sagely air about him, which this creature did. Rey noticed another creature of the same species: for all she knew, that one could be Yoda, though she thought it looked like a female.

"Yes. Esteemed Jedi High Council, this is Ryenne Skywalker," Ne'ilk said, pushing Rey into the middle while he and Joyne hovered near the door.

"He, he- hello," Rey said shyly, noticing twelve Jedi Masters stare intently at her, judging her: she was very nervous and wanted to run more than ever. Only really her pride stopped her, and the fact Ne'ilk and Joyne would almost certainly stop her when she got to the door.

"Welcome, Skywalker. We, the Jedi Council have control over the order of the Jedi, the peacekeepers of the galaxy. We would like to welcome you here, and we have some questions to ask. My name is Master Mace Windu, I am a master of the order," one of the jedi said. He was a male who looked human and had dark skin, and Rey thought he was not one to cross.

"Hello, sir," Rey nodded, relaxing slightly. So far, they were not too scary when they finally spoke, but maybe it was a trap.

"Scared, you are," Yoda remarked.

"Sorry, Masters, I have never been in front of so many people before. Generally, when adults want to talk to me, it was to tell me what a terrible job I am doing," Rey said, swallowing nervously.

"Slave, you were?" the creature of the same species as Yoda asked.

"Yes, a long time ago, though the matron at the orphanage I was at, she hated me with a burning passion," Rey said, giving a small shrug.

They asked Rey questions about the explosion then, which she gave the same answers as she had Joyne and Ne'ilk. Then the council ran through some tests, or she assumed they were tests, anyway. One was for her to identify an object the Jedi master was looking at on a datapad.

When they were finished, Master Yoda said, "Much to discuss we have. Dismissed you are, young Skywalker. Remember, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering," Yoda said to her, staring intently.

"I understand, I think," Rey nodded, knowing there was a message in that. Rey knew he sensed her anger about how unfair her life had been to her, and was warning her of the dangers. Not that she needed that, as she was perfectly aware, and Rey thought she was on top of her anger, or at least doing a good job of managing it.

"We would like it if you could take Miss Skywalker to the Hall of Healing. Kenobi will have already taken the boy there, they did so earlier," Master Windu said to Ne'ilk and Joyne. "Best make sure she is still recovering right from the explosion, too."

"Of course," they nodded.

Then Ne'ilk said, gesturing to Rey, "Come along, Rey."

Rey nodded, quickly running up and following them as they left the room: she was glad to leave. She had one last glance around the room before they left, and the masters had taken their eyes off them and were talking among themselves by then.

As Joyne and Ne'ilk led her through the temple to the healer's ward, Rey did not look around at the scenery, being deep in thought about the council. When Joyne pointed something out, Rey did pay attention, though, for appearance sake for nothing else.

What she was thinking about was, her surprise by how easy it had been for her to get an idea of the council members thoughts, even though she had been struggling to use the force ever since she arrived in the past. While she assumed it was due to her age, or something about a different body needing to use it differently, she could still use the force a little, such as to lift Pebbles and read thoughts.

It had been hard, (she suspected the force may have helped more than one might think,) but Rey had been able to tell the council as a general rule were dead set on following the code, with very little wiggling room. They also seemed a bit arrogant, or maybe to better describe it, they could be blind to certain things: she also knew they didn't trust her, which was odd considering she just got here. All force-related things aside, she was only a child! How many children planned world domination at her age? Not many! So why would they seem so distrusting around her unless they assumed that?

Some members were also a little upset about something, which seemed to be related but not related to her, or so she thought. Though, Rey found that more from the way they spoke. She also thought they seemed unsympathetic, cruel in a way. She would certainly not go rushing to them for comfort after having a vision or nightmare of friends or family members dying. Honestly, she couldn't blame Anakin becoming Darth Vader if that was all he had that for support.

All in all, Rey was disappointed. Despite Luke's not wanting to train her to start with, he and his order seemed much more open-minded from what she heard, and sympathetic towards things. He also made allowances for differences between the Jedi and how Rey might have lived, which she was pretty sure the council wouldn't consider in a million years.

But then again, one of the few things she knew of the order in this time, is they basically took children under the age of four into the temple to become Jedi, and they would get raised to those same standards, same code, same rules: they were really only a product of their environment, so there was no need to make allowances.

Rey sighed: Hopefully she could befriend and get close to her brother and she wanted to anyway, for obvious reasons, like because he was her brother, but this mission would be bloody hard to do alone, too. She may not be able to tell him outright, but she was sure he could be lit in on it in some way, shape or form.

"You seem a bit quiet, Rey," Joyne remarked.

"Sorry, just thinking," Rey said, shaking her head.

When they arrived at the hall of healing, they were met by a Mon Calamari named Bant, and she along with a droid took a blood sample from Rey, though they wouldn't say what for. That and a health check-up, which the hospital had suggested, was all they wanted before Rey was sent out, and the more senior jedi followed her a few minutes later.

"Joyne, why don't you go and show Rey around? I need to go and do some meditating," Ne'ilk said when they left.

"Sure," Joyne nodded, wondering why his master suddenly needed to meditate.

"I'm starving. Can we go and find something to eat, too?" Rey asked hopefully.

"Sure," Joyne nodded. Then he led Rey off, while Ne'ilk went to his quarters in the complete opposite direction.

After been shown around the temple, Joyne dropped Rey off at the canteen for Jedi younglings: Jedi who were new or yet to get a master. He went to a different one for the rest of the Jedi population. Rey was very cheery now and had loved every minute of the temple. She had almost forgotten about her disappointment with the council, too. Almost, but not quite.

Some of the more notable things she'd seen were the archives, the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the sparing rooms, and the other canteens among other things. There were other parts to the temple, but those were the most noteworthy things in her mind.

After choosing something to eat in the canteen, she looked around and sat at an empty table. After looking around and seeing other kids laughing and talking, she felt a bit lonely. After Rey had finished, she quickly left and wandered the halls a bit.

Eventually, she found her way outside to the courtyard and had been thinking when someone came up to her spoke to her. It was him, her brother: Anakin Skywalker. That filled her with happiness, though she tried her best to hide it, not that she was sure he'd know if she kept it off her face.

"Hello," Rey said, giving him a small smile. They were just near the entrance to the temple, and Rey had been thinking about the past until Anakin came up.

"Hello. Are you alright? You looked like you were about to cry," he said concernedly. Anakin had no idea why, but he had been having a walk when he saw her, feeling drawn to her somehow. That's when he noticed how upset she looked, and decided to approach.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I'm Rey," She said, shaking her head.

"Anakin Skywalker, Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi, though you probably knew that," Anakin said grimacing slightly.

"No, actually. I only just arrived here," Rey shook her head.

"Really? You're like me then: I hope they let you in," Anakin said, surprised. "It would be nice to have someone a bit late to the order around, someone to chat to about different things."

"Me too. It's interesting here and nice, though not as beautiful as Naboo," Rey remarked.

"You've been to Naboo?" he asked, curiously.

"Yeah: Keren was the last place I lived. My orphanage was blown up during the invasion," Rey said solemnly. Then she added, "I was lucky to survive. I was the only one, too."

"I helped end the invasion: I blew up a droid control ship!" Anakin boasted proudly. With good reason too, and in the same position, Rey and Reynne wold both be boastful.

"Wow, that's cool," Rey said, impressed. For a nine-year-old, that was an amazing feat, perhaps even for an adult, depending on the ship.

"I had Artoo helping me, though," Anakin added quickly.

"Artoo?" Rey said, wondering if it was that Artoo.

"Yes: R2-D2, he was on one of the Naboo starships for maintenance, and ended up saving a planet," Anakin said quickly.

"Ah," Rey nodded.

The two chatted for a bit about this and that, and about their lives. Then they stood in silence before either started to speak, they were just thinking. "You know," They both started at the same time.

"You first," Rey said quickly.

"No, ladies first," Anakin shook his head.

"I was about to say it is very easy to talk you, and it's like I have known you for a very long time," Rey said casually. She suspected that was because they were twins, but she was not sure how to explain it to him.

"That's exactly what I was going to say!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Weird," they then both remarked, before giggling.

After a few more minutes of silence, Anakin said, glancing around, "I better go: my master will be looking for me. I am supposed to be having a training lesson right now, you see. Hopefully, I will see you later."

"Hopefully. See you, Anakin," Rey nodded as he walked off.

Rey walked into the courtyard a bit further, feeling a bit exposed where she was before. A few people were lurking around, but not many. Rey burst into tears then and bent down into a squatting position, eventually falling back onto some edging. All the pains of the past came forward, along with the stress and many other bad emotions. She had no idea how to tell Anakin she was his sister, she wondered if he even remembered her or knew of her.

Rey was, surprisingly, left to cry, though she noticed a few of the Jedi who passed looked at her with a few different expressions: some glared at her, but most looked like they were sympathetic, though not sure what do to. Two asked if she were okay, and Rey responded yes.

"Rey!" Rey heard what sounded like Joyne call, and she looked around to see him walking up towards her. She quickly wiped her face with her sleeve, though it was too late to hide the fact she had been crying.

"I was looking for you, and some Jedi mentioned a girl crying in the courtyard, so I knew it was you. Jedi always go and cry somewhere private, like their rooms," Joyne explained, coming over and sitting down next to her.

"Sorry, I am not really sure what came over me," she said, shaking her head.

"No problem," Joyne said giving her a warm smile. "Can happen to anyone."

"I suppose they all have a low opinion of me now," Rey said disappointingly and sadly.

"Who knows? I have no idea, but you are only a child, so I doubt they'll be too harsh. Would you like to come to the archives? I was going to do some study, so I wanted to know if you'd join me," Joyne offered, recalling Rey's interest earlier.

"Sure," Rey nodded. The two stood up, then walked to the archives. Rey felt a quick, short surge of annoyance, and she wondered where that came from, as it was certainly not hers.

####(Meanwhile)####

The Jedi Council had been discussing Rey all this time, and eventually came to a discussion. They discussed the pros and cons of letting her in, the girl herself, and everything related. They came to a decision eventually, but not without a lot of arguing and debating. One could almost mistake them for a group of senators at a senate meeting.

"Much anger she has," Yaddle remarked sadly.

"Quite vengeful, too: she would be the kind to plot revenge and act upon it no matter what, a dangerous but somewhat admirable trait," Aayla Sacura added.

"What do we do?" Jocasta Nu asked, confused and not sure what to do.

"Clouded the girl's future is, like the boy," Yoda remarked, not helping matters.

"We took the chance with the boy, perhaps taking a chance with her?" Yaddle suggested, leaning towards accepting her as an initiate.

"She fears something, or someone, too," Master Windu remarked.

"She said she was terrified of us," Shaak Ti pointed out.

"Accord to this, she passed the exam with the same marks as Anakin Skywalker," Gallia said, reading it after finally finishing adding it up.

They talked about it for a little longer, when Bant from the healers' area came in. "I checked those samples from the two kids, and they're a perfect match: siblings, twins to be exact, first force-sensitive twins in two-thousand-years," Bant said, smiling at the council.

"That explains it," Dooku said, clicking his fingers.

"Well, if that's all, I'll go," Bant said, giving them all a smile while being aware if how much work she had to do.

"What should we do then?" Kit Fisto asked.

"Let's take a vote since we can't agree on this any other way. We obviously can't make any decisions with discussing this our normal way," Windu suggested, and everything nodded.

"All in favour of giving Ryenne Skywalker a chance?" Windu asked.

Seven put the hands out. "All in favour of not?" He asked.

The remainder put the hands up. "Decided, it is. Good decision, it is: fear they have met already, bond rekindled, regret and bitterness over not been taking in: formed it will, if we get rid of her," Yoda said, thinking.

"It seems to me both their futures might become clearer when they're together. From the limited records we do have, twins can be anchors: one to anchor them on either side of the force, equalling balance," Jocasta said, thinking.

"Maybe the chosen one is the chosen ones?" Luminara suggested after thinking for a while.

"Perhaps. I will go and inform her she will be joining the initiates," Aayla said, standing up.

"Good idea, I'll inform the Wookie Clan they have a new initiate," someone else nodded, standing up also. Aayla nodded, then she left the room with him, as the other Jedi Masters stood up with the meeting finished.

* * *

**Yay, she's met Anakin! And the ruthless Jedi Council have decided to be nice for a change. Lol. I hope Rey's reaction to the council seem's realistic, I thought it was, and I wouldn't be that impressed if I met them. Before you ask, Joyne or Ne'ilk will not be Rey's master. I have someone else in mind, and I honestly wonder if you'll be able to guess between these two chapter updates. **

**Also, I am going through a low point at the moment, from several different points, so I appreciate reviews if you have even five seconds to spare to write one. Having strangers tell you your story is great is really nice in this state. Having them tell me it's terrible is also oddly refreshing.**

**Review replies:  
Junhuamin; thank you! It may be slow going because I have several WIPs, but I try to make updates to this story lengthy.**

**1AlexShadow2: Thank you! And same opinion on Kylo, though if they had made it clearer from the TLJ it would have been better. I'll include just canon movie as I haven't read much EU, and my knowledge through fanfiction is mostly from Luke's time. Though, I do know about Raven. And thanks for your OC, I plan to include him, somehow. With your permission, I may also use the character in my SW/HP xover.**

**11**


	4. Sibling's Forever

**Chapter 4: Siblings Forever**

**This one is based off a song title: Brother's Forever from Scooby-Doo and the Lockness Monster. Oh, and if you listen to the song chapter names, let me know what it's like.**

**Here's the second update. I wonder how long the story will be now, considering chapter 3 put this story into the twenty-thousand-word range. maybe thirty? I kind of feel there's a bit of sentence repeat in this chapter. I should get a beta, but I'd have to send all those messages, find someone who is interested, then I find people beta'ing my stories (family and team members from HP competition) stressful, so I get put off.**

**More after chapter! I haven't written any songs, so I don't own any.**

* * *

Rey, in short, loved the temple. She couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

As a rebel, Rey had travelled much of the galaxy, and had been and seen varies different places with the alliance, but she had never seen anything quite like the archives. They had to find and move into a new base just about every other week, as the First Order was always finding them. They never went into towns, in fear of being recognised, albeit most the planets were devoid of intelligent lifeforms or civilisations.

She had never got to explore many buildings, certainly not anything quite like this. In her life as Reynne, she had visited a library near her orphanage, which was just a different word for archives, or so it seemed. It was pretty small, though, so Rey couldn't help but gape at the scene that greeted her as she entered the Jedi Archives with Joyne.

"Wow! How much is in here?! It's huge!" Rey squeaked.

"Keep it down, Rey. Anyway, I have no idea, but there is information on every planet in here and their native flora and fauna. As well just about everything else you may want to know," Joyne said in a low voice. Then he added, "You'll get on well with everyone if you whisper in here, no one wants to get on the wrong side of the librarian, Jocasta Nu."

"Is she mean?" Rey asked fearfully.

"She's a nice old lady. Unless you do something like talk too loudly, ask her too many questions, or mess anything up," was Joyne's reply, which was a useless response.

Rey nodded, deciding not to do any of those things. She really didn't want to get on the bad side of anyone if she could avoid it, especially someone she could easily avoid getting on the wrong side of. As well, while Joyne hadn't mentioned it, she recalled the librarian in Keren could place a ban on you entering the place, and Rey thought it was safe to assume Master Nu had the same ability.

"Right, I'm just going to be over here, I don't know if you're looking for anything special, but if not, it is okay to just browse. If you need any help, feel free to come and ask me, as Master Nu doesn't seem to be here," Joyne said, gesturing over to a section to the right of where they entered. "Stupid me: the council must still be in a meeting."

"Okay," Rey nodded, continuing straight ahead as Joyne went to where he said he'd be studying.

Rey had no idea what she'd be looking for, so she just looked around, deciding to learn as much as possible about this time and place, and the chancellor, the one she was going to bring down. Rey had an idea: if she found all the weird and suspicious things about him and things he'd pushed through the senate, or as many as she could, maybe the jedi and others would be less trusting of him. If she had the entire Jedi Order and some support from senators, bringing the sith lord down would be easy.

Rey recalled Leia mentioning Bail Organa had been suspicious of him since the start of the well-known Clone Wars and had told Leia about some suspect bills and rulings Palpatine had tried to pass. Including one that meant he was able to eliminate the Jedi without going through a trial first, and have more impact than previously. When for as long as they'd existed, they had to abide by the galactic laws, but as a general rule, the chancellor and senate had minimal control over the Jedi.

That was just one of many steps he'd taken to take over the galaxy, destroy the Jedi, and destroy the republic. Rey growled as she thought of him. She quickly took some deep breaths, not wanting to risk exposing herself and getting controlled by the dark side, even if it was for a moment. She had already gone to close numerous times and used it once, she would not do so again.

With those thoughts in mind, what Rey would do next was decided. She headed towards the section on Naboo, figuring she'd be able to find out the most there. He was from Naboo after all, and had been a senator of said planet before he was chancellor.

She wanted to read a bit more about the invasion, too. She wanted to find out exactly what happened, who was injured, who died: anything and everything. Even if it was not exactly evidence that pointed the finger at him, she wanted something. Rey knew would have to collect quite a bit of circumstantial evidence to have a case against him, not that she minded all that much. Perhaps in time it would lead to true evidence.

However, Rey had not gotten far into reading the first item she's selected. She became aware of someone approaching her, so Rey looked up and saw a Twi-lek coming over. Once she saw her, (she believed it was Master Secura,) she started to feel nervous about what she could be here for.

"Skywalker, I am here to inform you of something: you have been accepted into the order as a Jedi Initiate," she said properly and formally.

"Really? Yay- wow!" Rey exclaimed. She felt a bit lost for words but was certainly relieved.

"Now, if you'll come with me, please. I'll take you to the clan you will be part of," Master Secura said softly.

"Clan?" Rey asked, genuinely confused but continuing to mind her volume like Joyne had told her to.

"Yes. Initiates are sorted into groups of ten and put under the care of a clan-master, and it so happens there is a spare spot in the Wookie Clan," Master Secura said. Then she explained a bit more. "And finally, they all have different rules which the younglings must abide by, such as a set bedtime. That's up to the clan-master, though."

"Okay," Rey nodded, hopeful the head or master of the clan was nice. She'd hope the relationship she'd have with the clan-master would be better than the one she had with the orphanage matron. The reason she didn't like Rey, was because of her force abilities. But she could not get on with the clan-master, either, for other reasons.

Rey then wondered what the other children would be like. She would like to have some friends and people to talk to. As always, no matter when, kids had seen her as weird, and she hadn't had any friends until she was an adult. Finn had been her first friend... ever.

She was excited to be in the Wookie Clan, though. While it turned out it was a trick done by the first order, she had been very upset when she believed she had killed Chewie. She liked Chewie, he had been a good friend and an uncle to her. He was knowledgeable, having seen a lot of wars, and had lots of jokes to tell. Usually at Han Solo's expense, but still.

Rey had good memories with her Wookie friend, so she was glad to be in a wookie clan. The other clans were all named after creatures, but Rey was happy she was in this one, because of the memories she had, and the connection she had with the creature in question.

Rey didn't think she'd be able to find her way back from the archives to the wookie clan common room, she thought she will either get lost or need to ask for help to get back. Both of which would be very embarrassing reasons to have to ask for help, so Rey didn't know what to do.

"I don't want to get lost! But this place is so confusing!" Rey moaned to the jedi master.

"Don't worry about it: most of the Jedi are used to guiding a stray youngling back to their clans. Don't worry, we don't just throw you out here and tell you to swim without teaching you. We do help you out," Master Secura assured.

"Thanks! I feel much better. But that's good because I can't swim!" Rey said, causing the jedi master to chuckle a bit. Rey was not sure if it were a good or bad thing, and if she should be offended or not.

A few minutes later they arrived at a door with a sign saying 'Wookie Clan.' "Just in here," Master Secura said as she opened the door, and they both walked in with Rey slightly behind.

They entered a normal-sized room filled with a few sofas and a couple of deajac tables scatted throughout. There wasn't much else in it, other than a screen presumably connected to the holonet. Three doors were leading off this room, though Rey thought one was a corridor, perhaps all of them.

"Looks like your clan might be in a lesson, but the clan master should be in, though," the jedi master said, looking around at the empty room.

Rey nodded, looking around at her new home. "You'll be here for a couple of years: you have to be eleven before you'll get taken as a padawan unless the situation is unique," Master Sacura said, giving Rey some extra information.

Rey nodded, secretly glad that was the case. It would give her time to read all the articles on the invasion, read the bills Palpatine was trying to get passed, and hopefully make allies outside the jedi, not to mention getting closer to Anakin. All the while, she would be staying mostly at the temple, if not all the time: perfect.

After they stood there waiting for a few minutes, an elderly human-like figure entered the room. After standing there for a moment looking around, he finally spotting them. He looked very embarrassed, probably for taking so long to see them.

Rey had seen many alien and human-like species on her travels. While she had only seen the one before, she knew what he was: a Naru. A race native to a planet called Merlynel, in the out of the way and the mostly unknown system called Merlynel Alpha.

"Ah. I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you come. I was busy making sure all the beds were all made, you see. This is young Skywalker then?" he asked, looking and sounding very apologetic.

"That's fine, Master Ashyby. Skywalker, this is your clan master, Walliceu Ashyby: while he was head of a different clan back then, he was my clan master. Master, this is Reynne Skywalker, your newest initiate," Master Secura said politely.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Rey nodded, slightly nervous he might dislike her. What Secura said made sense because Rey noticed something very subtle between them. From what they said and the manner they spoke in, one couldn't see it, but Rey just felt a connection of familiarity, and Secura was very respectful when she spoke to Ashyby.

"Hello, Initiate Skywalker: a bit shy, eh? Don't worry, everyone may start off like that, but a few weeks here and you'll get over it," he said confidently.

"Yes, sir," Rey nodded. While being shy wasn't the issue here, she was nervous about meeting everyone and they all tolerating her, so she supposed until she got more confident, and she could well have the appearance of being shy. Who knew, maybe that was the problem? Rey certainly didn't, and she didn't think it would matter all that much, either.

"Well, I leave her in your hands, Master. Listen well and pay attention in your lessons, youngling: may the force be with you both," were Aayla Secura's parting words to Rey.

"Right, I'll show you around now she's gone. Jedi don't have spacious quarters generally, and the quarters of the clans do show that in some form. This is a communal room for relaxing, watching the holonet and holo films, playing games, and some do study out here. Now, there is a small kitchenette just through that door, and my room is just on the other side of it." He went over and opened the door he was talking about. He then went to the next one, saying, "In here is cleaning and stationery."

"What's that for?" Rey asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, Rover the cleaning droid lives in there, though he needs some attention, as he got broken some time ago. But I'm always too busy, not to mention I know little about droids. There are also some datapads and other things for doing homework. While there's not much, initiates do get assigned projects to study and complete. Through here, there are three bedrooms: each child shares a room with one other," Master Ashyby said, walking over to the respective doors and opening them all.

"I know a little about machines, I may be able to help rover," Rey suggested hopefully. While her expertise was in ships, she had helped fix and give TLC to several droids. Poe used to make sure she handled BB-8 and correctly worked on him. She wondered if she still had her skills in that area.

"Sure, why not: he can't get any more broken," Master Ashyby nodded. Hopefully, the girl would not be like the other Skywalker and be liable to pull droids apart. Not that he minded, but that would make a mess, and he wasn't convinced that a child would be able to put it back together again. Force, he wasn't convinced adults could. "But first! I'll take you to your room."

"Aw!" Rey moaned, but she complied and followed him through the final door and down a short corridor. At the end of the corridor, there was a door on either side and one straight ahead.

"That's a linen cupboard just ahead, do not go in there. You will be sharing with Satiria'meh Lorianzia," Ashyby said, opening the door to the left. Rey went in after he gestured for her to go in.

The room was nothing fancy, slightly bigger than the private room she had back with the alliance, and a similar size to the room she had at the orphanage. There was a bed on either side of the room, then a wardrobe and chest of draws next to each bed, along with a bedside table.

"Now, that door directly across is the refresher. Young Lorianzia has laid claim to the bed on the right. She'd be most upset to have it stolen," Ashyby said, pointing.

Rey nodded, guessing that bed was already taken. She saw there was a glass and some water on that bedside table, along with what was probably sleepwear laid out on the bed. "That suits me fine: the other one seems much more inviting," Rey said, walking over to it.

"Now, there is a variety of clothing in the cupboard. If you could try it on and bring out any which are too small, it would be great. The items that are a bit large will do you as you grow, and it's all unisex as you will be out of here by the time that affects how our clothes fit," Ashyby explained hurriedly.

"Thank you: I did wonder what I was going to wear," Rey nodded, relieved she didn't have to ask. Asking for undergarments would be embarrassing!

"Quite alright, young Jedi. Now, the other kids should be back soon: I'll ask Lorianzia to help you out with finding your way around and get you to your classes. There's a meditation lesson for you all to attend this evening," Ashyby informed Rey.

"Okay," Rey nodded, not looking forward to meditating, but liking the idea of having someone to help her get used to the place. If she remembered correctly, Rey was not that good at meditating, though it had been several years, so who knew?

Master Ashyby nodded, then he turned and left, closing the door behind him. Rey took the opportunity to have a look at the refresher and saw it was quite spacious. The shower was large and had lots of different functions. Rey couldn't wait to try that, and she thought she may well use it tonight. Even in this life, she couldn't recall the last time she had a shower.

After that, Rey started rummaging through the wardrobe, sorting out the clothes and piling them. She had a pile for things she knew were too small by looking at them, then one for the ones she knew were too big, then a final one for the remainder.

Just as Rey finished trying everything on then finally putting the ones that fitted or were too big in her cupboard, the door opened. Rey quickly turned to see a female zelosian enter the room. Rey had heard of them and seen pictures, but this was the first time she had seen one in person. The girl was also very tall, considering initiates were all under fourteen she was tall. This girl looked Rey's age if you looked at her face, and zelosians were known to be taller than average all their lives, which confirmed Rey's suspicion slightly.

She had dark brown hair, green eyes, but other than that, there was no distinguishable feature between her and a human, like Rey, from a glance. Of course, in the night Rey had heard they were blind, and their blood was a different colour. But zelosians always had green eyes, or to be accurate, emerald green eyes, then black or brown hair.

While Rey wasn't completely sure this girl was a zelosian, there was the thing about the hair and the eyes, and green eyes were rare. Emerald green eyes were very rarely found outside people of zelosians, not that Rey was certain they could or couldn't breed with another species.

Her force signature was also a bit different: while it was next to impossible to have identical signatures, each race had some similarities that Rey just felt but couldn't describe. But this girls' was completely different from all other humanoid races Rey had encountered.

"Hiya: you Reynne?" the other girl asked.

"Yes, but I go by Rey," Rey nodded with a small smile.

"You barely need a shortening! My name's Satiria'meh, but I get called Sati," the taller girl nodded with a slight laugh. Rey was not sure what to make of that, so she tried to seem none reactive to that comment either way.

"I just like Rey better," Rey shrugged.

"Fair enough. Now, I have been told to show you around and make sure you get to classes. I was going to talk with the others now, though: do you want to come with?" Sati asked.

"Sure, I have to take these to Master Ashyby, though. It would be a good idea to meet everyone I'm living with, too," Rey said, agreeing and hoping she wasn't going to get excluded. She was older than what was normally let in, and excluded because she was an outsider.

She shouldn't have worried though. After handing the clothes over, Rey followed Sati over to the other children in the Wookie Clan. All except for her and Sati were clumped in a corner, talking quietly as if they were planning running away. After Sati was greeted and they spotted Rey, she was introduced to them all. Having never been out of the temple, they were all very curious about where she was from, and life at an orphanage, meaning they asked lots of questions. Rey was a little overwhelmed and started to wish they'd stop asking questions.

She was surprised about how welcoming and inclusive everyone was, but Rey thought they could genuinely be like that. Then she guessed they may well have the fear of the force striking them down, too. After all, if they dared exclude anyone or be unkind to a fellow Jedi there would be trouble, as Rey was sure that would be not the Jedi way.

There were two other humans in the clan, along with another Merlynelian, a tegruta, muun, a cerean, a twi-lek and a hybrid human/sylphe. The later was very proud of his heritage and made sure Rey was aware of it.

########################################

As she had remembered, Rey was terrible at meditation. Although, she didn't remember being quite so terrible. She had to take time to get into it, but once she got into it, she was fine. Rey recalled she had meditated for eight hours straight at one point. Perhaps combined with Reynne had taken the warming into it, making her flat-out terrible at it.

Rey was easily the worst in the class, and some of the others were pretty terrible, which said something about her abilities. Funnily enough, Master Yoda, who was teaching, found it amusing, which annoyed Rey a bit. Yoda chuckled, saying something to the effect of, "Just like the other Skywalker."

Mumba, one of the other humans in her clan, had been very sympathetic with her meditation problems, being the worst in the class after her. Just after the class, he got into an argument and whacked another initiate. The reason being was said initiate laughed at Rey. Mumba didn't seem to care they laughed at him for being terrible at mediation, which surprised her. But he took offence to them laughing at Rey: she was very touched.

Sati, on the other hand, was great at meditating and could do it for hours and hours on end. Before bed that night, she tried to help Rey, with little success. Both girls ended going to bed feeling frustrated. It was mutual though, which made it better. Though neither girl was sure how that worked. Perhaps it was to do with having something in common?

The next day, after eating breakfast with all the other initiates, (as well as just clan-members,) they had lessons in using the force. While they only covered the very basics, it was fun and Rey could relearn using the force. It was followed by a lightsaber lesson straight after, with Master Yoda again. According to Sati, Master Yoda did most of their lessons, with Master Tera Sinube doing some of the more practical lessons. Although, as of late, some of the Jedi Knights had been taking over and teaching more of the lessons.

After lunch, there was some none practical lessons, but between two of them, they had a break. Rey appreciated this, feeling tired from all the concentrating during the lessons and keeping her mind shielded. That was to prevent Master Yoda didn't find out she was not completely Reynne Skywalker, or find out she came from the future. She didn't want anyone else discovering it, either, but Master Yoda was the most likely, from the information she had on him.

Rey had taken to opportunity to go and read in the archives during the break, continuing what she started the other day. She knew she should be doing the projects she'd been assigned, but she could do those anytime, whereas this she couldn't do outside of the archives.

As she read through the articles on the Naboo Invasion, Rey was annoyed. She was annoyed about how little information there was on why it happened, what had caused it, and so on. She supposed Palpatine would have control over what was posted and said. If he was smart, which she knew he was, (one thing she couldn't accuse him of being was stupid,) he would remove anything that may link him with the invasion. Including his sith name: Sidious, (she thought it was) as that could potentially incriminate him. Rey felt annoyed she couldn't remember the name for certain.

"Hey, Rey!" a voice cried, causing Rey to jump to an upright position. Until now, she had no idea how close to her reading source she had been. Just as well someone shouted at her, who knew the damage it would have done to her eyes otherwise.

"SHHH!" echoed around the room, and Rey looked up and saw it was Anakin who had called to her. He was currently with a cross librarian, who was telling him off for shouting. He came over as soon as Master Nu finished telling him off.

"Hi. What are you doing here, Anakin? Shouldn't you be doing whatever padawans do? Won't you get into trouble?" Rey asked in a pointed whisper, but she also sounded concerned. Anakin got the point and looked embarrassed momentarily before he spoke.

"Sorry, I struggle with that," he said as he sat down next to her. "I escaped my master, and he's going to be very upset, but I wanted to talk to you again. I know I've only just met you, but I feel like I've known you forever."

"Ah: won't he get mad if you ran off?" Rey asked curiously. Then she said, "Thanks for the compliment! You know it's funny, 'cause I feel the same. Strange, right?"

Rey knew a lot about Anakin. due to her time-travelling from the future. He was well known in the future and known by everyone, as Anakin and Dark Vader were both famous in their own way. But there was something eternally familiar, like a friend she had always known. While she was sure it was to do with the twin-bond, Rey felt like she had known him personally for a long time.

"Yes, it is. You know, I read about force-sensitive twins, and there was not much on them, but something did catch my eye. It said: even if they are separated, they have a connection which will sit there, sleeping until they meet, if they ever do. And even if its inactivated, it still affects them, like when the other is injured for example," Anakin said, looking extremely awkward and struggling to work out what to say.

While Rey had a very good idea of what he'd go on to say, but for appearance sake, she pretended she didn't. "Yeah, and? What did it say? I'm curious now!" Rey asked expectantly.

"Well, that was all, but I thought we may be twins. Slaves get sold all the time, so children and families get separated often. You came from an orphanage and all, and I don't know everything about you, but that still fits in. Do you know anything about your family? Mum probably found it too painful to tell me, or maybe she thought I was too young if it is what I suspect and we're twins," Anakin said very quietly.

Rey had a mixture of emotions go through her then. She was excited about the prospect of being able to officially 'know' of her brother, but the mention of their mum sent her cold still. She quickly hid that, and instead put forward an excited face.

"How would we know for sure?" Rey asked excitedly.

"Well, the droids in the hospital wing can do the tests. We could go now if you like," Anakin suggested nervously.

"Sure, I wasn't getting anywhere with my reading anyway," Rey nodded, glancing at the time. They might as well go now, seeing she had plenty of it before she needed to be anywhere: that was always a consideration, too.

She had a good hour before she was meant to be meeting the other Wookies for studying, and even then she didn't really need to, but it would be nice and get her closer to the others.

"Alright, follow me," Anakin nodded excitedly, but still making an effort to keep quiet, though some of the other Jedi didn't think he was trying hard enough, judging by the dark glares they were sending at him.

Anakin led Rey out of the archives, and he led her up to the hospital wing, healer's ward: whatever it was called. Rey knew Anakin had not been here long, and yet, he seemed to have a good idea of how to get around. Fortunately, she had been with another youngling every time, otherwise, she'd still be lost.

"How can you find your way around so easily? You haven't been here for long, right? I keep getting lost! It seems like a maze!" Rey moaned. Then it occurred to her she had never been that great at finding her way around places. She normally had no idea where she was going as it was a new planet, she had spent forever there, or she had someone leading who did know the way, meaning this was a first for her.

"You'll get used to it! You've only been here a day, after all. I couldn't find my way around for a couple of weeks, even then there are some places I still can't find," Anakin said brightly. Rey nodded, thinking that sounded reasonable. It seemed she had become impatient since arriving in the past, or maybe she had forgotten what it was like being a kid, or maybe it was the combination of a kid and adult brain.

A little while later, they arrived at the hospital wing. There were a few healers around, but they were all busy. One noticed them, though, and came over to see what they were here for. "Anakin! You haven't hurt yourself, have you? And who's this? Do I need to go and get Obi-Wan?" the healer, a mon-calamari, asked.

"Oh, hi, Bant! This is Rey; she's new! We want to borrow one of the testing droids for an experiment, please," Anakin said quickly.

"Okay, but no tampering, or you'll be hearing it from Obi-Wan. As soon as you are finished, take your friend back to where she needs to be, and go back to your master! The last thing I need is him in a panic again because he can't find you," Bant nodded with a stern note.

"Yes, Master Bant," Anakin nodded respectably. Though, he looked surprised.

Bant called over one of the droids, who chattered as it came over, saying all kinds of weird things. As Bant walked away, Anakin said lowly to Rey, "I had no idea he cared so much."

"You didn't?" Rey asked, surprised. She would have thought all masters would care for their padawans, at least a little. But maybe it wasn't too surprising, as the relationship must be pretty new.

"No. he always acts so sternly, cold, uncaring: but if he's panicked, he must care. As otherwise, he'd expect I'd come back or be brought back sooner or later," Anakin said hopefully. "Right?"

"Makes sense," Rey said, not wanting to say something to stick her foot in it, and not really knowing.

"Right," Anakin said, turning to the droid who was getting impatient. After explaining what they wanted, it told him to hold out an arm with a rolled-up sleeve.

He complied, while it pulled out a swab and a needle. The droid then told Rey to do what Anakin did, as it got out a new swab and needle for Rey. It then did Rey, in the same fashion as Ne'ilk had taken her blood sample back on Naboo. It then told them to wait a few minutes, while it compared the samples.

While they waited, Anakin and Rey talked. Anakin had only spent a week with the initiates and hadn't gotten close to any of them. They'd all disliked him from the start, and he wasn't there long enough to get close to anyone. Rey started to feel more optimistic about developing friendships with her clan-mates, all thanks to Anakin's stories from when he was a youngling.

But then, he had a bit of a reputation at the start, and already had a master lined up, whereas Rey was a nobody as far as they were all concerned, even if she wasn't, meaning that wouldn't be an issue. Though, considering she was related to Palpatine last time and she had thought she was a nobody, maybe it wasn't such a good thing to be a nobody or people thinking as such. But there was nothing wrong with being Skywalker, this was all just hearsay and thought.

"Blip, while!" the droid said, giving the results.

"I was right! We're twins!" Anakin said excitedly.

"I always wanted a sibling, or family full-stop," Rey said quietly.

"Me too!" Anakin agreed. "Huh?" he said as the droid said something else. "huh? Someone else has already done this test before?"

"What does that mean?" Rey asked, genuinely confused.

"It means the Jedi knew and didn't tell us! Stupid wankers!" Anakin grumbled.

"That explains what Master Yoda said last night. He said something to the effect of, 'just like Skywalker,' but something about the tone, I don't know, it seemed odd. But if he knew, it makes sense," Rey said, thoughtfully. She had wondered what it was about, and if the Jedi knew, it made sense. She did think it was cheap of them not to tell them.

"What now?" Anakin asked.

"Err, I don't know?" Rey shrugged. Now that they knew this, what were they going to do?

"Do you have a comlink?" Anakin asked suddenly.

"No: Sati mentioned I would probably get one in my class later this afternoon though," Rey said, shaking her head.

"Well, what time does it finish?" Anakin asked, Rey wasn't sure though, and she said as much.

"I think, from the time it starts and the length, about five standard hours from midday?" Rey suggested.

"Okay! I better go back, and we can meet and exchange numbers near your common room after! Then we can talk whenever we want! You in the Wookie Clan, right?" Anakin asked, and Rey nodded excitedly.

"Skywalker! You should get going! You've been here for almost twenty minutes! Surely you have something better to do!" Bant yelled at them.

"Yes, Miss Bant!" Anakin called.

"Let's do that before she gets angry. Can you help me find my way back?" Rey asked hopefully as they left the hospital wing.

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't? I think it's a bit late for that, though: she's already pretty cranky," Anakin responded, sounding upset about the idea of her thinking he wouldn't, causing Rey to giggle slightly.

True to his word, Anakin took Rey back, trying to help her remember the route, by saying and pointing out things to help. Not that it did. Rey thanked him when they got there, and she went inside while he went off.

The other Wookies were curious about what Rey got up to. Fortunately, they didn't seem to care she'd been spending time with Anakin.

Mumba had said, and the others had similar reactions, "Good idea to get friendly with padawans. They may help us find masters, or someone told me that can happen."

After they worked on their homework and helped whoever was struggling, they went to another lesson. The lesson was to help them find things on the holonet, and how to use a comlink: not that it was difficult. Though, Rey noticed some of the younglings from the other clans had issues with it.

As they agreed, Rey met Anakin just down the hall from the common room after the class, and they exchanged numbers, deciding to talk to each other at night before bed if nothing else. Both children were happy, and Rey hoped they'd run into each other in-between times.

Rey smiled as she walked back. While she had meditation to not look forward to this evening, she did have her conversation with Anakin this evening to look forward to and playing a game with Sati, as they had decided to do during the last class. Though they got told off for doing so, it was worth it. Funny times one could come up with something.

That evening after meditating, Rey was lying on her bed reading about the latest senate meeting on a datapad Rey had stolen. She had stolen it out of the archives. There was a box of them just sitting there, asking for someone to take one.

"Ring buzz!" suddenly filled the room, causing Rey to yelp and jump, nearly falling off her bed. She then realised it was her comlink.

Rey quickly grabbed in and answered upon seeing it was Anakin.

"Hello?" Rey asked.

"Hi, Rey!" Rey heard Anakin's voice cheerfully call to her.

"How are you?" Rey asked.

"Good, and you? How was your meditation class?" Anakin asked.

"Ugh, horrible! Was your master umm... Kenobi, wasn't it? What did he think when you got back? That Bant lady seemed to think he'd be upset with you disappearing," Rey asked.

"Augh! Don't go there! I got such an earful!" Anakin groaned.

"Don't knock it, at least you have someone who wants to look out for you, even if it's not for the reasons you'd like," Rey said sternly.

"I care, Rey!" Anakin said indignantly.

"I never said you didn't! But generally, that is the case for me," Rey said, defending herself.

"I suppose. But you implied it. I guess your right, though," Anakin said, begrudgingly admitting she was right.

After talking a little more, and Anakin complaining about a boy called Ferus, the Padawan of a friend of his master's. The only crime the boy seemed to have done was disliking Anakin, and being mean to him. Though, he wasn't the only one.

Anakin said, "I better go to bed, or I will be hearing it."

"Yeah, same. My roommate will be back soon, too," Rey said, surprised Sati wasn't already back.

"Alright, see you tomorrow: at some point," Anakin said resignedly.

"Yes, bye," Rey nodded, cancelling the call. As soon as she put it back in its spot, Sati came in.

"Hi, Rey!" she greeted.

"Hi, Sati. Did you sort whatever you were sorting out?" Rey asked, recalling Sati had said she had something she needed to do.

"Yep, Master Ashyby is going to talk to the other clan master about Boniss," Sati said scowling. Boniss was another human youngling. But he was a king-sized bully, racist, and somehow got away with everything. He only liked humans, such as Rey and himself, and disliked all other intelligent lifeforms including zelosians. While Rey and the humans in Wookie stood up for Sati and the others, they somehow got blamed for what Boniss said and did. Because she was so mad, Sati decided to talk to Ashyby about it.

"Well, I'm glad," Rey nodded, standing up to get changed into her nightclothes.

"Me too: it's so unfair he gets away with it! I don't mind letting people know about my heritage, it is to my advantage for during the night, and because most people who are like that don't mind the species who look like humans. But he hates everyone! And it's not fair! Why shouldn't I be proud to be a zelosian?! Why should I have to be scared of what others might say?!" Sati growled, very annoyed, not for herself, more for the others who were more timid, afraid of what people may think of them.

"I can understand not trusting or liking others, but I don't agree with how unkind they are to you, to Shika, and all the others!" Rey said, thinking about how Mumba told her he found Shika (a girl in another clan) crying in the bathroom after being insulted, teased and bullied by one of the other younglings.

Sadly, until they had the watchful and stern eye of a master, even Jedi could do little about bullying and insulting people just because they were a certain breed or life form. The perpetrators were all somehow smart enough to avoid detection, so they were never seen. Quite often the victims wouldn't be believed, even if they did get the courage to go and complain about it.

That being said, sometimes when they had it beaten into them, so to speak, about being kind to everyone and not to bully, quite a few were immune to it and still bullied other Jedi, despite their masters' best efforts. Usually, they were found out and given another chance, then they were then kicked out if they didn't improve.

"I know, and it's not even that bad for me and I get driven mad! Poor, Shika: we need to look after her, as I don't trust she won't do something stupid if she believes them," Sati said seriously.

Rey paled and nodded, understanding what the other girl was meaning. She understood and knew that kind of situation, having gone through stages on Jukku. Force, after discovering who her grandfather was, suicide did cross her mind. Her friends didn't hold it against her, nor did anyone else, not that many people had known. If someone had, the situation may have been different.

"Let's do everything we can," Rey nodded.

The girls talked a bit while they got changed and did their teeth, then they turned in and went to sleep. Rey decided to leave her article reading for tonight, at least. After talking with Sati about the problems with kids and bullying, and how the bullies got away with it, she was just too angry to read those boring senate articles which angered or annoyed her anyway. She didn't trust in her current state she wouldn't throw the datapad across the room from her frustration.

While Sati wouldn't care either way, she would still find it odd, and press Rey for information on why she was upset and frustrated, and why she threw the datapad across the room. Rey did not want to explain that, especially when she was tired.

Besides, it was kind of awkward and Rey couldn't tell her the truth, so what would she say, anyway?

* * *

**This chapter included new characters, and Anakin and Rey now know they're twins! Yay! Boniss won't have a big part, but I feel I should have some kind of bully figure is needed. Sati will be kind of Rey's good friend for most if not all the story, and Mumba, I'm not sure. I don't know what I'll do with Shika, either. She may not have 'appeared' but she is a character in it, so I have to make plans. Considering I suggested it, maybe she'll off herself? *thoughtful face***

**What do you guys think? Should good 'ol Sidius find out about Anakin having a sister sooner rather than later? What will he think? I hope he doesn't try to manipulate her into an ally, he'd be sorely disappointed (laughing face.) Don't ask about that, because I have no idea.  
I tried to include a diverse range of species in the Wookie-Clan, but some of the lesser-known ones it's hard to find information on them, and if they can have Force-sensitives. **

**Next chapter Rey will meet Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. I hope that scene or the aftermath will bring you some laughs. Especially as currently, they have no idea Anakin has a twin, though Qui-Gon does wonder. Who should Sati's master be? How about the OC of my guest reviewer or Joyne? I'm thinking of that character, Alex Rynel, being almost ready for trials or has just passed them.**

**the Naru race that Master Ashyby is part of I made up, and is probably based off other things, I can't remember what though. As is the Merlynel system. Check my profile, (press on my name at the top of the screen then press Bio if your on the mobile site) and read all about it.**

**Can you guys suggest some ideas for cover photos for this story? I prefer to draw as you don't have pesky privacy issues and ownership rules, even if I'm the world's worst drawer, (check Yesterday or rainbow guardian covers for examples). Nothing to complicated though, as I do use existing images to help design things, and I just can't do too complicated.**

**If you read all my rambling, good job! Go and head that chocolate or whatever. Thank you! And stay safe! I send a viral toast to your health around. **


End file.
